


【盾冬盾】冬兵康复日记

by makimaki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: 瓦坎达治疗后，冬兵被美国队长接回家。然而由于巴基过去长期遭受九头蛇虐待，他们的幸福生活开始地并不容易。在心理治疗师的建议下，巴基开始用日记写下他们的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯（冬兵）的日记**  
**  
  
2018年7月18日**  
  
  
    Steve告诉我，今天是我的“破冰”一周年纪念日。去年的这天，他正驱车前往华盛顿，而瓦坎达的飞船趁夜色在那里降落。他接我回家。  
  
    我对那时的记忆少得可怜，只知道在瓦坎达接受了多次Suri公主做的振金手术，才使身体勉强健康。最好的一件事是，我有了新的左臂。说实话，我看不出他们有什么义务对我这样的杀手倾心以待，或许是他们善良好客的传统，又或许受Steve所托。他们尽最大的努力减轻我的痛苦，但手术后我的身心还是脆弱得像张纸壳。  
  
    Steve接我回去的时候，天很黑，下起了大雨。我们绕远路，走了整夜郊区，就怕引人注意。Steve开得很慢，时不时建议我“睡一觉”。在我拒绝到第六次时，他终于放弃了。我们僵持着，气氛紧张。很久之后，他瞥了眼我嗡嗡作响的金属臂，叹气道：“我很安全，Buck，这里没人会攻击我，当然你也一样。”  
  
    我一个字都没信。  
  
    如前所述，我对一年前的事记得着实不多。但今天我的心理治疗师Ariel——那个漂亮的金发妞儿告诉我，也许写写东西是个好主意，文字能帮我梳理很多事，也便于我恢复过往的记忆，所以我找了本子，写下这些话。Steve听说后很高兴，他严肃地举起三根手指保证：绝不偷看我的日记。  
  
     这一次我相信了他。  
  
**  
2018年7月19日**  
  
    为了更好地完成任务，趁Steve白天上班的时候，我拜访了他的书架。不幸的是，他的书和其主人一样，都是老古董。天知道我本想看个轻松的杂志来着，嗯，最好是带美女的那种。生活总是单调重复，几乎无事可写，所以我稍微引用一下应当也不算错。  
  
    我挑了书架上最薄的一本，是《老人与海》。看着书面的灰尘，我忽然悲哀地想到，从绝对意义上说，自己显然也是老人，或者用Tony的话说，是“老冰棍”。说起Tony，关于他的事我能写半个本子，所以这是我的保留武器，做为以后无话可写时的库存。  
  
    老人，想到这个词汇，恍然之间，世界不再有我容身之处。这种感觉常常纠缠着我，一如它当年曾困扰Steve那样。但令我意外的是，这个故事本身比题目更有活力，可以说是截然相反的热血，读至最后老人守着一副骨头拿鱼叉同鲨鱼作战时，我感到每个细胞都充满激情，左手松开又攥紧，感受金属臂的力量。  
  
    晚餐时，Steve脱下围裙，坐下来给我的碗里盛汤。因为我正滔滔不绝地讲书里的故事，激动地挥着金属拳头，右手一扬，把手里的吐司捏成两半。我甚至主动要求他带我去健身房。Steve始终满足地凝视着我，嘴角的弧度收都收不住，好像我说了什么最动听的情话。  
  
    突然间我失去了所有兴致，我弯下腰，捡起掉落的吐司，但没有往嘴里放。  
  
   “Steve，”我在那一瞬间明白了，“我就是那个老人，上岸后什么都没了，什么都做不了，只有一副鱼骨头。我……我很抱歉，过了这么久，我才开始好转。”  
  
    Steve把汤端给我，重新递过来一片吐司，但他的笑没有减轻丝毫：“不，一点都不久，Buck。我们的生活才刚开始。”  
  
   “Bucky，”他又叫了我一声，我下意识抬起头，“你不是他。但你战斗得同样英勇。”  
  
    天知道为什么，我竟热泪盈眶。  
  
    就在刚刚，我写下这句话时，Steve的声音还在耳边回响。是时候停笔了，美女医师说我不适合情绪激动，我想她是对的。至少，我不愿当着Steve的面再崩溃一次。写完这些足足耗尽我所有力气，远甚于往昔任何一个行动，一场刺杀。  
  
  
  
  
  
**2018 年7月28日**  
  
  
    从第一次起我就发现了，写日记是一件无聊又枯燥的工作，而这份工作的监督者，很不巧是我最喜欢的人。Steve从不问我关于日记的事，也信守了他的承诺，但他似乎有别的办法知道我是否偷懒，我想不出。  
  
   “Jesus Christ,” Steve指着空气里不存在的本子，跳起来骂我，“Buck，你已经几天没写东西了！Ariel是我们见过的治疗师中最好的一位，而你却对她的要求如此懈怠！”  
  
   “别生气，Steve。我会写，我有在写，好吗？”我用哄小孩的声音懒懒地回他。  
  
    他好久不凶我了。换做从前，我一定会吓得浑身冒汗发抖，哆嗦着跪在他身边请求原谅——可悲的冬兵编码。现在不一样了。我压下胃里的不适，翻着白眼坐在书桌前找我的钢笔，直到把本子拽出来，他才离开我的房间。同样的模式，完全适用于日常其他的安排。  
  
    幼稚的过度保护！等下周五我见到Ariel的时候，我也要她给Steve上一课。  
  
  
——————  


 

**2018年7月30日**

 

    每个清晨，Steve跑步，买东西，做早餐。

    今天是烤吐司和番茄浓汤。

    午后，Steve开车送我去Ariel医生那里，进行每周一次的治疗。转弯时，阳光直射进车里，他长有力的胳膊横在我前面，去拉遮光板。晴朗的天气，总令人恐惧，焦虑，甚至回想起一年前的雨夜，那时绝望的沉默像致命的氯气，充斥整个车内空间，甚至弥漫在道路前方永无尽头的浓雾之中，见不到任何希望之光。

    一个陆军战士，狙击手，可以抹杀一切生命的刺客，暗杀者，资产，居然会得PTSD。

    这个事实如同流弹一般击中了我，使我麻木地瘫倒，血花四溅，两耳轰鸣。这让我重新开始审视自己，以一种绝对荒谬的判据。但当Steve领我进公寓，门在我身后紧闭的刹那，我毫不惊讶自己的第一想法是找最佳的撤离路线。

    最初是整夜整夜的失眠，即使稍有困意，也唯恐一不留神跌进梦里。记忆潮水般涌来，不由分说入侵我的大脑，它们先后苏醒，恢复色彩，声音，气味，触感：那些被我杀掉的人，因为我而沉迷性 爱的九头蛇军官，躲在房间一隅哭泣的Tony。九头蛇曾用电击强迫我得“全脑失忆症”，我开始怀念那个。随失眠而来的，就是无尽的悔恨，自责，羞耻，高度紧张，以及安全感缺失下的草木皆兵。我开始担心，在人们看清我究竟是怎样的人后，身边唯一的朋友也将离我而去。

    而现在——

   “Buck，”Steve蹲在床侧，他开了一夜车，又守我一整天，累得眼皮直打架，还在用热毛巾擦我汗湿冰冷的额头，“拜托，就睡一小会儿？”

    我顺从地闭上眼，眼皮下眼球不受控制地颤抖。我小声请求他把手拿开，他像被电到一样缩了回去。

   “晚安，Buck，我在这里守着，没人能进来。”

   “你确定？”

   “我当然确定，Buck。你很安全。”

    Steve的声音温柔而低沉，使我努力不去想，要拆烂公寓的门，或用铁拳击碎玻璃有多容易，连一阵强风都能做到。又或许，无数怨灵，像《呼啸山庄》里的凯瑟琳，幼小的灵魂将白皙的手指伸进破掉的窗，高声喊着“放我进来”。

    _一个女人指着我说：我的女儿，Rebecca，才只有七岁，你为什么杀她？？_

    我尖叫着惊醒，或是被Steve使劲晃醒，听他在身旁轻声低语：

    “梦结束了，Buck，你在布鲁克林，你在家。”

    瓦坎达的医生们治愈了我的身体，却找不到一剂药救赎我的灵魂。回布鲁克林公寓的第二天，或是第三天，Steve就准备好了他的小演讲，主题是“寻求专业治疗，这方面我有经验”。但演讲对我来说毫无必要地多余，因为他还没说完第三句，我就跪下了。

   “遵命，Sir。”

    我跪在那，还不知道他让我做什么。

    那一瞬间，Steve脸上的表情，让我怀疑自己的本能反应与讲了几十年都绝对正确的话在他这儿是错的。那种绝望再一次弥散在空气里，他心碎地望着我，欲言又止。我们同时屏住了呼吸。我咬紧下唇，不明白这两个单词中，究竟哪一个有问题。我眼角的余光瞥到他攥紧的拳头，紧绷的身体，顺从而认命地闭上眼。他不喜欢。

    粗心大意的没用玩意儿，我对自己说，Steve和他们不一样，当然他不喜欢九头蛇那一套。也许他喜欢别的方式……

    “……好的，Buck。”

    Steve随即点点头，示意我起来，将主要精力投入在为我寻找合适的治疗师上。第一个月，我们去VA见了Sam，Sam说我的情况复杂，和普通病例都不同，恐怕要摸石头过河。建议我先进行最稳妥的认知疗法，走一步看一步。

    Steve苦苦请求Sam做我的治疗师，Sam拒绝了。他说自己与Steve的友情以及对我之前的了解会为治疗设置障碍。之后很长一段时间，这种被认识的人拒绝的感受折磨着我，它一刻不停地说，我根本不配那些。

    我已经记不起第一位治疗师的名字了，印象中他是个小个子，棕色皮肤，眼睛小小的，态度非常平和。他和我一样，几乎没什么面部表情，但那些话语，那些声音，让我想起一台温暖的机器。他告诉我，我们的治疗内容严格保密，绝走不出他的门口。他向Sam了解基本信息后，我们聊了几句。第二次见面，他请我在一张纸上写一些我的看法，价值观之类的东西。

    我困惑地看着眼前的白纸，毫不犹豫地写下第一行字：

 

**“I am a BITCH.”**

  
  
  
————

 

**2018年8月1日**

 

   “I am a BITCH.”

 

   “Also the fucking TRAITOR（叛徒）。”

 

   “No one can save me.”

 

   “I don’t deserve HIM.”

 

    如今，看着这些字句，我泪流不止。

   “Barnes，”上次会谈，Ariel有些紧张地问我，“你准备好要回顾了吗？”终于，这就是最难的部分了，我想，没道理在此退缩。

    于是我点点头，笑道：“反正不会比再被电几百回更糟了，对吧？”

    Ariel的金发左右飘晃，午后的阳光在她的发丝间跃动，她立刻举手纠正，开始抠字眼：“不，是‘被长期电击式洗脑折磨’。”我大声叹气，试图掩饰犯错后的尴尬：“对，该死地被‘长期电击式洗脑折磨’。”

   “Barnes，”她又问了一次，“你可以花些时间考虑。等你最终决定我们开始下一阶段，进行方式和节奏也由你来定。你是作者，我当编辑，我们一起把你的创伤经历整理成一篇记叙文，装订好放在你的记忆书柜上。然后，你会把它完整地复述给你信任的朋友，直到足够熟练为止。”

   “嗯哼，”我别开视线调侃道，“听起来蛮兴师动众的，哈？”从未有人如此用心，如此认真地对待我的过去，尤其是我自己。而别人不会理解，他们顶多拍拍你的肩，在你被巨石压死之前求助的那刻告诉你：“噢伙计，坚强点，说不定出去散散步就好了”。Ariel对我实在太好，我要道谢，我应该说声谢谢。

   “相信我，”她的绿眼睛眨呀眨，见我几度欲言又止后说，“你绝对值得这个。如果你不愿这么想，那我坐在这里拿钱工作，这是应该的。”想到史蒂夫为治疗砸进去的钱，对Ariel的真诚关心我又受之无愧了。

    可是。

   “可我杀过人，”我争论道，“我什么人都杀，拼命完成任务，就为了天杀地延长两次洗脑间距，就为了听我的上司——不，我的加害者，说一句狗屁的‘孩子，做得好，你是为了人类的正义’，然后像个婊子一样躺在地上被他操，让他满意、高兴，就为了少挨几顿电棍——”

   “Barnes !”

   “Barnes，记得呼吸，”Ariel打断了我，递给我擦汗的纸巾，耐心地等我平静下来，她温和的视线始终不曾移开，“你已经在回顾了。”

    我闭上嘴，惊讶得无话可说。

   “但我想最好还是慢慢来，你知道，谨慎些总是没错的。考虑到那些混蛋对你的操纵与侵害，发泄式的叙述在短期看似乎有效，事实上，我们还有很长的路要走。”

   “我想今天到这里就够了，”Ariel写好日期，把笔记本合上，“如果下周你仍想要进入回顾，我们会进一步讨论怎么做的细节。”

   “哦，”我机械地点头，仍未打消疑虑：“谢谢你为我说话。可我以为治疗师们，你知道的，立场总是保持中立。”

    突然，我的医生脸上的神情变得格外严肃：“事实上，Barnes，*医术中立不等于道德中立。我在这里，是要见证一项滔天罪行，替你多少讨回一些公道。这并不意味着，你失去记忆时所作所为就是对的，但你的确遭受了极不公平的对待，在这个问题上，我始终与你立场一致。我明白，以你的身份，寻求治疗会很难。站在你这一方，我面临的压力绝不比你少一分一毫，哪怕我明天就遭到当局威胁，被逃亡在外的Hydra余党报复，被千夫所指，也在所不惜。对一位治疗师而言，再没有比这更高的荣耀了。*”

    和往常一样，治疗结束后，Ariel起身送我出门。凄凉的走道上，Steve就等在那里。我走到他身边时，他将手平贴在我的背上，并不用力，只是无声地告诉我‘他在’。经过近一年的治疗，Ariel对Steve的态度已经从当初的拘谨少言改为落落大方的调侃：“嗨，Cap，我听说有人最近变成了鸡妈妈？”

    果然Steve开始局促起来，红着脸顾左右而言它。我和Ariel相视片刻，都没忍住放声大笑起来。

    转身离开之前，我喊住了Ariel，向她庄重地行了一个军礼。她欣然接受，红着眼对我点头道：“我早就告诉过自己，这一切都值得。” 

    我原以为自己早过了多愁善感的年纪.

    _在我激烈反驳Ariel，把自己说得一无是处的时候，我究竟在期待什么？_

_我不想知道答案。_

    停笔放眼窗外，今天也是晴朗的日子，闭上眼便仿佛置身室外，被清风吹拂的植物香气熏染。我想起了克莱佛玫瑰园。曾经那里是我和Steve的最爱，只要处在花季，去展望公园时里面的玫瑰园是不可不去的——绝佳的四人约会场地。

    现在的Steve，高大的，英勇的队长，再也不需要我为他介绍姑娘了。

    下午他来监督吃药的时候，我给他科普Nat和Clint的八卦，心念一动，话就自己蹦了出来：“你呢，你怎么还单着，我觉得Sharon特工就很好。要是你觉得她不合适，怎么不继续找呢？”Steve摆出他经典的忧虑脸，很不以为意地摇头：“为什么每个人都问我这个问题，好像婚恋多重要似的，我觉得，现在这样就很好。”

   “还放不下Peggy？” 我把水杯放在桌上，拾起一块橙子。

    Steve有些好笑地看着我，眼中尽是温柔的哀伤：“ _早放下了，很久以前就是。我们是君子之交，并无其他。我敬重她，仰慕她，她是为数不多赏识我才能，替我说话，甚至为我背锅的人。能与她成为朋友，成为战友，是我毕生的荣幸。_ ”

    说话间，我的眼前又是那一大片红玫瑰了，夏日怒放，很衬她的风格。 _史蒂夫的嗓音低沉地回荡在公寓里。他很少直白地表达情感，我听在耳中，却似乎觉得他既说的是Peggy，又有别种深情，让人猜不透心思。_ 不知是因为他的话还是坏掉的橙子，我的嘴里又酸又苦。

   “Steve，我知道你不喜欢无所事事，但别只一心想当鸡妈妈就不管自己了，好吗？我是你哥们，不是你儿子。你推门出去看看，到大街上溜一圈回来，身后绝对能跟一串姑娘。听着，兄弟，我就只有你这么一个朋友，还是最好的朋友，我没法忍受这个，我还指望能当……”

    Steve忽然把头缩脖子里大笑起来，几乎要跌在地上，我吓得赶紧收了声，仔细看他是不是出了什么毛病。

     “Buck，”过了一会儿，他直到我怒气陡起才罢休，认真地盯着我，好像我是个听不懂冷笑话的傻子，“35年我哮喘最严重的时候，就对你说过同样的话。你知道自己是怎么回答的吗？”

    他没等我开口，就晃着我的左肩，微笑道：“你告诉我， _‘区区代价，不足挂齿。*’_ ”

    这一时我别无所求。

   “Steve，有一件事我要告诉你。”

    他屏住呼吸，一动不动地看着我。

   “嗯……”我笑着半心半意给了他一拳，“我决定了，和Ariel讲好，准备开始回顾。Steve，我受够了这种操蛋的日子：梦魇，闪回，易激惹。我不能再假装什么都没发生过，你知道，就算在那之后，你会对我失望，会愤怒，你会离开，我也不会再他妈地逃避了。”

    Steve没费心教我文明用语，他扬起手无奈地接住这一拳，回击道：“Jerk，从现在起别再忘了： _直到世界尽头。_ ”

    我笑了：“既如此，等我病好了，就和你去克莱佛玫瑰园。”

    他惊喜地看着我：“当然，Buck，虽然大家都爱展望公园的樱花林，可我知道，克莱佛永远有世界上最美的玫瑰。”

    再不会忘了，这一刻我将永久铭记，如他所说，直到世界尽头。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2018年9月26日**  
  
    我感到很抱歉，日记小姐，我知道我实在冷落你太久。但请原谅我，因为在这期间我确实有很重要的事在忙活。啊，你当然知道，那就是治疗的事了。一周又一周，我和Ariel进行那变态又恶心的对话，试图把点状的记忆串连成线。哪次刺杀是哪一年啦，第一次洗脑是什么时候啦，金属臂是怎么接上去的啦，诸如此类，不胜枚举。我们一起翻阅Steve给我的档案，按年份整理好。  
  
    因为回顾艰难，我的状况时好时不好。Steve对我很宽容，忍受着我的反复无常和神神叨叨，还有失眠和闪回。我想世界上再没有人可以这样忍受我了。但是，普通人通常会因为我们是退伍军人，是病人而过分包容我们的脾气，那反而对我们是二次伤害了。每次在我因为电热毯不够热或者饭的味道咸了淡了这种事情开始折腾他，把家里东西乱砸一气后，Steve总会抱着手臂站在一旁，冷眼看我清理直到一切复原。  
  
    我知道自己笑得很难看，可忍不住：“我一点都不像个受害者，是吧？”  
  
    Steve总是一遍遍安抚我：“事实上，你一开始回来，连大声说话都不敢。你有权利感到愤怒，感到焦虑，我想这至少是个好现象。你会渐渐学会控制的。”  
  
    今天，侧枕着Steve的腿，我在沙发上睡着了。  
  
    这回，梦里是一片白，没有战争，没有血，没有精液。隔着一层梦，我能感觉到Steve拉过毯子，盖在我的腰上，而后伸手把我额前的碎发捋到耳后。有一瞬间，他温暖的手指擦过我的眼角。我还能感到Steve手臂轻微的动作，伴着他练习素描时轻柔的沙沙声，我感到意识愈来愈沉。  
  
    我正纳罕，这不寻常的平静从何而来时，一位客人到了。  
  
   “Loki。”我实在累了，就没费心动弹，还赖在Steve腿上。确认他的身份并不难，毕竟我看过有关他的报道，知道他的相貌，也听Steve说起此人。今天，他站在Steve的公寓客厅里，一身绿袍，头上戴着恶趣味的长犄角，傲慢地昂着头环视四周，全然一副王公贵族不可一世的派头。  
  
    他在客厅里踱步，打量，最终把目光落在了沙发上的Steve。他饶有兴趣地盯着他，勾起了嘴角，那绿色的眼神太轻蔑，轻蔑到让人恶心，这使我难得有了被侵犯的怒意。  
  
    Steve还在埋头创作，好像根本没注意到他。  
  
   “很高兴见到你，中士，你的事迹我早有耳闻。”他向我点头致意。  
  
   “滚出去。”我不动声色地在腰后摸索，那里有我藏的一把格斗刀。  
  
   “啊，真是天大的误会，”Loki故作夸张地摊开手掌，一脸受伤的样子，像一只被人冤枉错打后的猫，“中士，我作为Asgard的使节来此，请至少允许我说明来意吧。”  
  
   “使节？”我“哼”了一声，紧紧握住了刀柄，“少给自己贴金，Thor呢，他为什么不来？”  
  
   “显然王兄在指挥大局，而我得到了他的授权。”  
  
    我彻底懵了。Steve前日向我提起过，Asgard人家园被毁，Thor率领其人民在来地球的路上。他收到了Thor的消息，但没提起Loki，这件事目前只有我们两人知晓。众所周知他们兄弟俩一向不和，因为收养与被收养这点破事闹得不可开交。积攒了上千年的恩怨，再怎么说和好得也太快了点。  
  
    管他娘的，先套话就是。  
  
   “继续说。”我抽出格斗小刀，一边看着他，一边熟练地玩起了空中抛接。  
  
    他忽然好奇地盯着我，因为我一时兴起的动作而露出微笑：“做个正式的自我介绍，我，Loki，Asgard王国的亲王，来此只为完成王兄托付的任务。别太惊讶，中士，我做为你忠诚的朋友，不远万里来到你的梦中，只为了提醒你目前处于的潜在危险。”  
  
   “忠诚的朋友，”我学着他戏剧化的腔调，大声叹了口气，“你不会要告诉我，你将会慷慨地送我一辆小车，然后就支使我漫山遍野替你放羊、替你冻死在雪夜里吧？”  
  
    Loki比我想象中的还要沉稳，他像是被我逗笑了，又开始摆弄出万人迷的可爱样：“中士，我们之后还会见两面。我想，第一次登门拜访，我还是先拿出点诚意为好。至于是非对错，就由你去评判吧。”  
  
    他弯腰做了个“请”的动作，我感到被一阵风裹挟着，再睁眼时，我们已经来到了一座大厦窗外。这里海拔很高，少说也得五十层楼，好在我们两个都不怕冷。窗内，一个人只穿了背心和牛仔裤，双手撑着额头，对着面前的电脑发呆。他浑身都在冒汗，脏兮兮的，不知在这间实验室待了多久，胸前的反应堆闪着幽灵般神秘的亮蓝色。  
  
   “是Stark，”我说道，回头看着同样漂浮在空中的Loki，后者正抱着双臂做沉思状，“你要是想杀我，何必这么大费周章。哦，看我这脆弱的记性，Loki，你是恶作剧之神，你当然想把我交给他，看着我一点一点死在他手里，这样才有趣，是吧？”  
  
   “中士，”邪神似乎被什么触动了，回过头来，幽深如玉的眸子直入人心般透彻，“你现在的样子，和曾经的我很像。让我猜猜，有过自杀企图？”  
  
   “与你无关。”  
  
   “嗯哼，”他放过了这点，再次望向窗内，“我今天要告诉你的是，那个U盘，放在钢铁小帅男桌上的那个。它将是你的噩梦。要是你多少还在意一点自己的名誉，我建议，下一次你亲爱的男友去见小帅男时，你最好也跟着。”  
  
    他话音刚落，我浑身的血液成冰。  
  
   “你什么意思？”我此时的声音与冬兵无二，但很快恢复了理智，“Steve不是我男朋友。”  
  
    Loki回头粲然一笑，露出白牙：“中士，我想世界上除了伟大的Asgard之王Thor和伟大的美国队长以外，似乎没有哪个人会忍住不在高兴的时候拍个有爱的视频的，你说是吧？鉴于那个蝼蚁——他叫什么来着——Alexander Pierce 的人品，我很为你感到担忧。”说罢他深深皱眉。  
  
   “你的担心很多余。他们打了一架，已经不来往了。”我没有说，其实Tony和我还有联系。  
  
   “中士，”他又表现出如对待小孩儿一样无奈的态度，“你真信得过小帅男，相信他不会把东西交给你男朋友，教唆他离开你，把你扔进监狱？还是说，你更愿意相信无论如何，你的男朋友会无视事实证据，拒绝这个了解你的诱惑？”  
  
    我的症状又加重了，此刻我有多迫切的愿望照着他鼻梁骨来一拳，我的身体便有多顽固。我被定在原地，任由惊恐将我吞没，我动弹不得，眼前一片白点，汗珠自额上滑落：“我再说一遍，Steve，他不是我男朋友。你敢这么侮辱他。”  
  
    Loki似笑非笑道：“是吗，你还真这么确定。你知道他也是这么想的？”  
  
   “现在，马上滚蛋。”我闭上眼睛，幻想手中还握着格斗刀。  
  
   “噢，亲爱的中士。别生气，我这就滚。”Loki扬起手开始施展法术，顺带朝室内一歪头，“不过，在我滚之后，我建议你欣赏一下里面上演的一出好戏。”  
  
    怒火终于为我积聚了力量，我出其不意地横空挥出左拳，击碎了空气里Loki逐渐消失的笑脸。窗内有了什么动静，我警觉地回过头。  
  
   “Natasha，”房间里，满面倦容的Tony Stark 抬起头，看着对面来人，“我还以为你不来了。”一小型机器人啪嗒啪嗒地过来，递给她一杯香槟。  
  
    Natasha接过酒杯，脚尖一踮地面，跳坐在一张实验桌上。  
  
   “嗯哼，”她挑起眉毛，晃着手中的酒，做出一副妖艳动人的姿态，但对于了解她熟人来说，这只意味着他们即将大难临头，说不定我就回来拿东西呢？”  
  
    天才之所以被称之为天才，不是没有理由的。Tony 伸了个懒腰，为肌肉酸疼发出一声痛呼，靠在椅背上放松地看着她，大脑一刻不停地进行运算：“所以呢，你的去留取决于什么？”  
  
    Natasha收起笑容，身体前倾，如捕猎的毒蜘蛛一般瞬间充满杀气：“别那么做，Tony 。”  
  
   “星期五？”Tony 一下子坐直身体，浑身紧绷起来，眼角不自觉抽搐，“她把什么告诉你了？”  
  
    Natasha哼了一声，悠悠地喝着酒，赶在星期五出声前举手打断了她：“她什么也没说，就是我这个黑客，借着身份认证的漏洞黑进了系统。本来我是想找点别的东西，比如说，我委托你维修的武器的项目进度，顺带看看你最近发明了什么新鲜玩意儿我可以上手玩玩。结果呢，猜猜看我发现了什么？”  
  
   “我以为，至少你会相信我，”Tony 直视着她，眼中尽是破碎的骄傲，“毁了他于我有何好处？Pepper曾说我比我父亲要高尚，那都是胡扯。可是我累了，Tasha。如果现在来两杯威士忌，我还会告诉你，我只想试着原谅他，然后也被他原谅。”  
  
   “你说的‘他’，指的是队长还是Barnes？”  
  
    Tony别开视线，看着窗外明亮的夜空，也让星期五为自己倒了杯香槟：“事到如今，这二者又有什么区别？”  
  
    放下酒杯，Natasha来到Tony身前，正经道：“我相信你。”  
  
   “什么？”  
  
   “我相信你，我选择你这边不仅因为政治立场。即使有了立法，你也不会对政府唯命是从。你有自己的判断和道德标准，Tony。Pepper说得对。但你现在看上去就像自己的偶像嫁人了似的，别这么幼稚。”  
  
   “我的偶像历来只有一个，那就是Iron man。”Tony笑了笑，一口气喝掉了香槟，回击道，“只不过某人嫁出去的偶像是Barnes而已。”  
  
    临走时，Natasha把武器一件件绑在衣服上，随口道：“对了，你不会还想留着那些垃圾吧？”  
  
    Tony又抄手拿起一杯波旁，喃喃道：“明天就删。”  
  
    看着这一切，我不知作何感想。头又开始痛了，我大声呻吟着向下坠去，直到意识重重地跌回深渊。不知漂浮了多久，头顶上方传来声声呼唤：“Bucky，Bucky醒醒……”我顺着声音的方向，渐渐地眼前愈来愈亮。  
  
    我猛地挣跳起来。  
  
    Steve立刻把我按住，给我看墙上的纸条：  
  
**我的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，我曾服役于107部队，军籍号32557038，**  
现在是2018年，战争结束，我在布鲁克林，我和Steve在家里。  
  
    那不会是别人的字迹，我渐渐平静下来。  
  
   “是噩梦？”我揉了把脸，还有些意识不清。  
  
    Steve有点难为情，微笑着起身给我倒水：“不是，我怕你睡太久，晚上没困头。”  
  
    上帝啊，天知道我现在多想给他一拳。“我睡多久了？”  
  
   “两个小时，Buck，你从没睡得这么好。”  
  
    充足的睡眠果然对情绪稳定很有用，但很快我想起了梦的内容，心里说不出什么滋味。如果那只是个荒唐的梦，是我潜意识捏造的产物，那么就没有什么。如果是真的，我真的遇见了Loki，甚至灵魂出窍和他去了Stark大厦，那么按照Loki的性格，他肯定在搞什么鬼让我看到他想让我知道的，那么我不会信他一个字。所以我并没有理由为此费心。我朝厨房看了一眼，Steve兴兴头头地准备下午去采购，他今天休假，显然心情不错，甚至没试图说服我和他一起出门。  
  
    我去浴室冲澡，想起Loki的话，在拿沐浴露时犹豫了一下。  
  
    等我裹好毛巾出来时，Steve刚好列完清单。我看似不经意地走到他身边坐下，在离他还有一米远时，他很明显愣住，僵硬了一下，困惑地抬起头。我的身上现在都是他惯常的味道。洗澡后我心情很好，大口喝着他倒的水，眨着眼问他怎么了。也就是在这种时候，我又变得……像我自己。  
  
    Steve躲开了我的视线，开始伸手挠脖子后面，脸上泛起淡粉色。我猜他会结结巴巴地问一两句尴尬的问题，比如“怎么想起来用我的沐浴露”，但他只是局促片刻，便大方地回过脸道：“我在想你需不需要我带点什么回来。”  
  
    他又变成平时的Steve了。我仔细地观察着他，忽然不太确定方才的情形是否真的发生过。我暂时放下心事，举起空杯子道：  
  
   “十二大盒纯奶，谢啦兄弟。”  
  
    他近乎宠溺地望了我一眼，套上了外套：“好的，Buck。顺带一提，明天Clint想过来坐坐，你愿意他来吗？”  
  
    大概是因为真的情绪稳定，我想也没想就说道：“当然。”

    可刚答应完没过三个小时，我就后悔了。但木已成舟，只能硬着头皮上。更何况，我这人耻于轻易认输，大概是被Hydra训出来的。

   Steve向来心细，晚饭时轻声问我：“要不我跟Clint说改天再来？

   他想得没错，目前来看我情况稳定，但谁能预知明天。Ariel在第三次会谈时就提醒我，复原过程并非线性向前发展，不断地迂回反复、脱离轨道才是治疗的常态。我明白Steve的好心，他不想我还没准备好就与人建立友谊。

   一口气喝掉牛奶，我接受挑战，告诉他没问题。

   “别担心，Clint待不久，”Steve告诉我，“他接了新活儿，很快就要出发。顺带把Nat要给你的东西送来。”

   “Nat怎么不一起？”刚问完我就后悔了，Natasha是Tony那边的，当然不能来。平时，我们仅有的联系全靠手机。

    Steve叹了口气，没说什么。

    晚饭后我们和平常一样，窝在沙发上看电影，这次是《卡萨布兰卡》，42年上映，据说还是影史百大爱情片之首。态度积极地观看了许多21世纪的优秀电影后，我们都发现自己还是对黑白片子最有感情。我指着男主角Rick说：“他看起来就是个混蛋。冷冰冰的，不过还挺可爱。”Steve被我逗笑了，屏幕上女主角与男主吻别，最终跟随自己的丈夫离开。Steve点点头，称赞道：“他选择放手，真难能可贵。”而我在想什么时候，Steve也会离开。

    Steve坐在身旁，散发着热度，我看得见，摸得着他，却无法感受。他说的每一个字我都懂，可它们组合起来，我却不解其意。这电影也一样，他们说它很伟大，很浪漫。我又觉得自己像一株植物了。

   “她为什么走了？”我指着那个女人，问Steve。

    Steve说：“因为呆在卡萨布兰卡很危险。”

   “可既然有两个名额，为什么她不和Rick一起走？”

    Steve想了一会儿，说：“因为Rick不能走，但Rick希望她能走，这样她会安全，会过得幸福。”

    我歪过头，看Steve灯光下的侧脸，睫毛一下下刷过忧郁的眼睛，不知在想什么。有时候，我所有的愿望，就是独处；另外的时间，我在空想一百种不同的方案，让他留下。不过大多数方案中，都包含了霰弹和小刀。

   “在天空母舰上，我听到你下令。”大概想得太大声，我没意识到已经说了出来。

    Steve猛地回头，好像进入警戒状态：“什么命令，我怎么不记得。”

   “你说，”我舔着下唇，喉咙像是被什么堵住了，“你说：开火。那时候我们都还在3号母舰上，我被压住了，你吊在栏杆那里，从上面往下看我。”

   “抱歉，”他渐渐放松下来，绞着双手不敢看我，声音压得很低，“我当时……没太多选择。不及时把母舰毁掉，变数太多。所以……”

    我支起身子，替他说完：“所以你想和我一起死，是吧？ 

    他僵住了，就在我以为他不打算回答的时候，轻轻点了点头。

    我闭上眼，声音冷静异常：“但是你能走，等Fury和Nat来接你用不了10秒，然后再让Hill特工锁定目标开火。你没走，因为当时我走不了。”

    Steve忽然握住了我的右手，力道很重地捏了一下，仍然不肯看我：

   “我曾听说，成对的伙伴而不是个人，才是战争中生存的基本单位。那会儿我还不知道这句话背后有着怎样丰富的含义。在战场上，最能激励你去战斗的，不是爱国主义，也不是军人热血，而是战友间死生一线的患难之情。” *

   “是，我的确可以走，但我只是一遍遍地想着：我们都要死了。当时我对你几乎一无所知，但我能猜到Hydra在逼你。如果杀了我，你就不用害怕担心回去以后的事，那就这样吧。我说会陪你直到最后，我是真心的。”

   “哪怕我不记得你？”

   “哪怕你不记得我。但我知道你会，而事实如此。”

    Steve微笑起来，他终于肯抬头看我，他放开手，故作轻松拍着我的背：“不过，你这家伙揍起人来是真疼，动作又快又狠。你还带着面具，一落在我们车顶的时候，我就觉得你很厉害——怎么说，有种久违的棋逢对手之感。”

    我没忍住，回身一扬手拍上他脑袋：“说白了，你就是喜欢找揍是吧？”

    下一秒，我们各自抄起手边的靠垫，像十二岁的毛小子在沙发上开战。我故意只用右手和他斗，把金属臂别在身后，Steve有样学样，也把左手背过去。一个小时后我们不得不停下，以免撞到地板上去，我倒在Steve身上，他环过胳膊抱住我，单方面宣布胜利。靠垫全被我们扯拦了丢在地板上，沙发垫也移了位。我们浑身酸痛，出了一身汗，气喘吁吁，可谁也不想动。

   “我其实很高兴，你把我拉起来，第一句话就叫了我的全名。虽然那会儿我挺生气。”我搂着他的肩，开始说道，“他们叫我‘资产’，Ariel说这是‘去人性化’的手段，他们让我以为……我是一台机器，尽管很厉害，但还是机器。”

    我鼓足勇气，继续道：“我生气是因为，希望和自由在那时对我来说，太他妈扯淡了，我早认了。只要完成任务，我就能休息。结果你又那么难搞，揍趴下都不住嘴，我当时气死了。你让我离它太近，我却得不到，最后还是一样的结果：电击，清零，一切重头再来。

    Steve紧紧抱了我一下：“都结束了，再也不会了。

   “对不起，Steve。我知道我下手太重。”我把头埋在他脖颈间，脑袋顶着他的下巴。

    他半是感动半是心急，只是重复道：“是啊，Buck，可那些都结束了。”

    我又放心了。

    “还想练素描吗？”等了一会儿我问道，开始摆弄衣服上的线头。

    Steve看着我，一脸疑惑：“怎么了？”

   “没事，我只是想，也许你可以在我床边画，”我开始用手指绕衣服上的线头，“听你画画的时候，我会睡得更好。”能说出这些，对我而言很不容易。有一会儿他没出声，就在我忍不住抬头时，Steve认真地看着我道：“如果我在那儿，你会觉得有安全感吗？

   噢，是的，安全感总是复原的保障与前提。

   “我想是的，只要别靠得太近。”这也是实话。

   “可以先试试，”渐渐地我大起了胆子，对上Steve的视线，“如果我入睡还是很慢，你就不用等。拜托，就试一下？”

   “当然，Buck。什么都行。”Steve看起来很高兴，立刻起身去找他的素描本。

    等我躺下，他伸手把床头灯光调到30% ，面对着我坐在床边，挺直背开始摆出美国队长那副职业假笑，清了清嗓子：“Mr.Barnes，我能为您画些什么？”

    我闭着眼微笑，想逗弄逗弄他，随口道：“队长，就画您最喜欢的姑娘吧。”

    他好像很惊讶，不高兴地拿笔敲了敲我的金属臂：“那要画很久。”

   “没关系，画不完以后还可以画嘛。”

    Steve的笔停住了，他问道：“以后也可以吗？”

   这个傻子到底在想什么，好像我会不同意似的。说真的，只要他肯开口，不论是什么，我怎么会不同意呢？

   “Punk，”我并没费心睁眼瞧他，只是侧了侧脑袋，朝着他的方向，“我以为只有你会提醒我的份，是谁说‘世界尽头’来着？”就算不去看，我也知道他在笑。真奇怪，我默默对自己说道。我一面坚信着“世界尽头”的诺言，一面也觉得他定会离我而去，这让我想起一本书里的“双重思想”，人的大脑真是不可捉摸。等了半分钟，果然耳边开始传来铅笔划纸的沙沙声。这声音动静很小，算不上悦耳也没有规律可寻，但很温柔，对我而言确是最美妙的催眠曲，尽管久久不能入睡，也得到了休息。

    我想他画得很专注，因为划纸声几乎一刻不曾停过，偶尔他用一下橡皮，停下来构思一会儿。就在我以为今夜也注定失眠时，睡意终于向我袭来。眼皮越来越沉，被丝绸般的黑暗完全包裹的那一刻，我长长地出了口气，在那片安静的沙沙声中喃喃自语道：

   “真傻。”

    划纸声消失了，有水滴啪嗒一声掉落。

    我正想睁开眼，忽然窗外雨声阵阵，木叶尽落。无尽的，丝绸般的黑暗再次袭来，将我拖了回去。

 

 

————————

*注：语出《创伤与复原》

 


	3. Chapter 3

**2018年9月27日**    

  
  
    秋雨一夜未歇。  
  
    天还黑着，我难受得醒来，下腹一阵发热紧绷。暴躁地一把掀开薄被，低头去看果然又是这样。说实话我有些担心，最近晨勃的频率有点高，不知是好是坏。我试图用金属臂撑着床垫坐起来，但发麻的腰和腿却用不上劲，只好又倒下去。  
  
    一声咒骂出口，我抡起左拳不管不顾地向后用力砸，听见床头板“砰”地凹裂进去，一些木头碎屑落在了枕头上。好极了。我闭上眼，慢慢重新钻回被子里，脸也埋起来，任由肾上腺素在全身的血管中冲刷，忍不住一阵阵发抖。很快，房间外脚步声越来越近。  
  
   “Bucky，”Steve在门口喊我，同时很大声地敲门，“你还好吗？”  
  
   我不好，我发疯似地想，天啊，这一点都不好。等了几秒后，Steve决心推门进来，伸手就去开灯。我猛地抬头制止他：“别……”我吓了一跳，几乎没认出自己的声音，像得了重感冒似的。  
  
    他马上懂了，手停在开关那儿，低下头死死盯着脚前方一小块地毯。  
  
    我侧身面对着他，抓紧了被子，黑暗中朝他的方向：“你……过来……”Steve很快地看了我一下，下颚紧绷，好像在测评什么。他点点头，二话不说来到床边。我最恨他这种不论何时都一副公事公办的态度。  
  
    于是等Steve过来，我突然伸手拉住他的背心下摆，用力狠狠一拽。他显然没料到，一个不稳面对我倒在床上。突然，一阵眩晕狂潮袭来，眼前全黑了。待眩晕的感觉渐渐退却，我感到思绪脱离了身体，飘在床的上方向下俯视一切：黑暗中，Steve正压着一个人，长得与我一模一样。他躺在那儿，脸被汗水浸透了，头发也是，一缕缕搭在前额上。那个人直直地望着天花板，眼睛渐渐失神，在完全放空的一刻后，他茫然地去拉Steve的腰带，嘴里冒出细小的呻吟。  
  
    以前，压着他的那个人不是Steve，我淡淡地想。最常见的是Pierce，有时会是一两个维修工，或是Hydra内部的医生。他们喜欢他热情一点，所以他就这样做了。只要把嘴张开，呼吸的节奏稍稍放快，身体内部放松，然后顶胯、呻吟。比任何任务时的一套动作流程都简单，但每个人喜欢他说的台词不一样，他很听话，把它们分别记好。  
  
    十次中有九次，生理性泪水冒出来时，他会哑着嗓子小声喊一句“Sir”，十次中有九次，他会倾听上方那个人的呼吸，然后在合适的时候念出台词，猛地收紧肌肉。十次中有九次，事后他躺在浴室冰冷的地板上，呼吸着一室的血腥气，歪着头面对一根高压水管。  
  
    唯一的例外，十次中的一次，他遇见了此刻的Steve。  
  
    我想，同样的事，如果是Steve来做，对他而言，会不会好过一点？  
  
   “啪”地一声，床头灯亮了，柔和的桔色灯光铺满了床面。我感到思绪轻快了许多，还未反应过来，便看到Steve紧紧地攥住了他的手，让他松开自己的腰带，然后史蒂夫离开他的上方，从侧面把他扶起来坐着，让他勉强靠着被砸烂的床头板。我正疑惑，可姿势的改变大大地影响了我的思考，随着幽幽的香气，一股强大的引力不由分说将我吸了进去。  
  
    我——我睁开眼，又坐在了床上，倚着床头板。  
    Steve在旁边，手里握着一管蜜桃香水，1937年产。我一刻不眨眼地望着他。  
  
   “你的名字……是James Buchanan Barnes。”  
  
    我的头还是很晕。  
  
   “我的名字，是Steve Grant Rogers。”  
  
    这个我记得。  
  
   “你是Bucky。”  
  
    Bucky……听起来有点耳熟。  
  
   “我是……”他的声音忽然断了一下，过了半天又响了起来，“我是Stevie。”  
  
    嗯，你是Stevie，我记得。  
  
    眼看Steve就要把那管香水捏碎了，我伸手去要。他不肯都给我，只是往我的指尖滴一点，让我把手指在鼻下摩擦。这会儿好多了，我深深地呼吸，方才冒出的汗已经变冷，我开始往被子底下缩。  
  
    久久未得到纾解的勃起开始发痛，但比起生理需要更能刺痛我的，是Steve的温柔。我没说什么，只是把右手伸进被子里，褪下短裤，开始轻轻抚弄。香水的味道挥发在空气中，甚至有点甜，好像是桃花的蜜。Steve握着我的金属手，跪在床边，沉默地闭上眼睛。  
  
    天啊，仅有一小部分的我还能思考：他在尽可能地给我隐私。  
  
    我试着加大力度，瞬间的力道带来更强的刺激，我睁大眼，有些惊慌地发现自己的呼吸变了调，而这不是流程。金属手掌的叶片嗡嗡响动，Steve闭着眼用力地捏了一下。  
  
   “轻一点，Buck，你会弄伤自己。”他皱着眉，不安地提醒我。  
  
    前几次，力道大小都没差，我甚至没有感觉。渐渐地，事情开始不同了。史蒂夫保证过，他留在这儿只是因为我需要他这样做（只有他在的时候，我才有足够的安全感去自慰，不必担心被Hydra的人冲进来捉住，尽管这种担心毫无必要地荒唐），而他也担心我对自己太过狠厉。  
  
    要达到高潮，仍然很难。也是前几次，我试着恳求Steve，请他给予许可。他只答应了一次，就再也不说了，无论我怎么求他，他只是板着脸紧咬牙关一个字也不给。于是，无可奈何地，我每每只能在还差一步就攀上高潮时坠落。  
  
   “学着掌控自己，Bucky，没人有权控制你的身体。”这就是事后他全部的解释了。  
  
   “我不能……”我很无语，他为什么就不能理解这个。  
  
   “你可以。”  
  
    是的，我可以。我终于怒气冲冲地想，要是他不肯帮这个忙，那么我也用不上他。就算他不给许可，我也一样能得到这个。  
  
    证明的时刻来了。  
  
   “来吧，”我默默地想着，长长地最后用力撸动了几次，让全身的力量汇集，“来吧，你再也不需要谁的准许了。”我猛地向前挺动，动作激烈到让被子滑落到膝盖，这个美好的承诺瞬间打动了我，强有力的节奏中，我的眼前忽然一亮，张大了嘴向后仰去，紧紧陷在枕头里，一股电流般的浪潮席卷过全身每一个细胞，它们同时开始大声吟唱。连同金属手忽然收紧，力道足以让常人的手掌骨折。  
  
    过了不知多久，我裹在被子里醒来，天还是黑的。我眨眨眼，想看得更清楚，却感到眼周一片湿润，视线模糊。一包抽纸轻轻落在我的胸前，有一只手领着我的右手握住了那包纸。  
  
    然后Steve起身离开了。门在他身后关上的那刻，得到自由后巨大的悲伤攫住了我，使我的眼睛再次湿得一塌糊涂。等再次平静下来时，我听到耳边有时断时续的，沙沙的划纸声，我侧过头，看到小小的床头柜上，放着一只MP3，小小的黑白滚动屏上写着歌曲名：最喜欢的姑娘。

 

    最后，我用掉将尽一半抽纸。

    窗外雨声渐渐低了下去，微弱的晨光透过厚重的窗帘，宣示新的一日到来。我没法动弹，更谈不上起身，心想就这样直到MP3的电量耗尽。眨着红肿的眼，我开始好奇那划纸声背后的姑娘。

    一丝不快的雾气自心底升起，我被自己吓了一跳。Barnes，你最好的朋友有了中意的人，难道不该为他祝福？别太幼稚，你已经得到他足够多的注意了，不是么，多到他为你失去一切。

    Loki的话忽然浮现在脑海，我沉默地握紧拳头。说实话，我对那个梦境的真实性仍保持怀疑态度，但比起这个，我更在意Thor的飞船航行到什么位置，Loki也在船上吗，要是他们来了，我们要拿他们怎么办呢？

    时间的流速变得奇慢无比，一个世纪过去了，MP3还在播放，史蒂夫还在外面晨跑。

    **Steve，他是不是在淋雨？**

    这个瞬时的想法把我拖下床，走到窗边，一把扯开窗帘。

    雨停了，我扭过头，照进来的阳光刺痛我的眼。

    过了一阵，我看着清晨公寓外的天空，看着落叶与积水，对自己说道：“别担心，没事的。他再不会哮喘发作了。”转身进了浴室，想了半天，还是用了Steve的沐浴露，洗发水，仔细地洗去身上的污迹，直到皮肤发白起皱。我想自己是喜欢上了这种味道。最后，站在镜子前刮干净脸，拿肥皂洗了八次手。

    我倒在沙发上，懒洋洋地擦着头发，一边打开电视。随着时间推移，在日常小事中违背Steve的命令开始产生微妙的愉悦感。Steve明确禁止我看电视，尤其是新闻节目。每当有大事发生，他会把它们穿插在聊天中转述给我，而他所谓的大事，意思就是它们和我半分钱关系都没有。

    今天ABC台的女主播显然干劲十足。

 

   “……东部时间9月26日下午8点开始，一段来源未知的疑似神盾局创始人Howard Stark车祸的监控录像视频在各大社交媒体流出，立时引起热议，视频现已被删除。自2014年华盛顿三曲大厦事件后，前神盾局大量资料泄露被上传至网络。其中大部分历史资料，至今仍难以解密，而这段视频的流出再一次引发公众对前神盾局的热议与资料解密的兴趣。这段视频的拍摄时间为1991年12月16日深夜。从视频中Howard Stark先生的话以及凶手相貌，我们可以推测出，凶手是九头蛇邪恶组织第一杀手——冬兵，此人也曾是二战时美国107部队的中士，美国队长的挚友。现在让我们连线被害人家属，神盾局创始人之子，Stark集团的董事长，兼维也纳协议后复仇者联盟现任领队——Tony·Stark先生。Tony·Stark先生，早上好！”

    屏幕一切，转到坐在大厦办公厅里的Tony那边。

   “早上好。”画面中的Tony一身黑西装，他挺直背，手指不怎么安分地整了整领结。

   “Stark先生，感谢您接受我们的连线采访。我为不得不完成工作任务向您道歉。作为神盾创始人之子，从您这里我们是否能够了解到这段视频的真实性呢？”

   “很显然，我也是第一次看到这个，不得不说我感到非常震惊，”Tony苦笑一声，自嘲道，“但又有谁比我更熟悉那条路呢？无论从视频记录的时间，还是画面中的地点、人物，它不可能是假的。”

    我跳起来，心中警铃大作：他想干什么？

   “这么说它是真的了，”主播眉毛一扬，“既如此，复仇者联盟对此将会如何反应？我们可以期待复仇者的再次集结、探寻历史真相吗？”

    闻言，Tony惊讶地抬头，沉默良久：“……何出此言？目前，我们没有接到集结指令。”

   “好的，Stark先生，”主播面无表情道，“您认为视频中酷似冬兵的凶手，是否一定就是James Barnes呢？鉴于维也纳袭击事件后的调查，我们得知当时有人假冒冬兵的身份进行恐怖袭击。”

   “这是1991年发生的事，”Tony无奈道，“Hydra找人假冒冬兵有什么意思？”

   “让我们假设凶手就是冬兵，那么他为什么选择了神盾局创始人作为目标？当时Howard Stark先生已卸任神盾局局长一职很久了。”

   “我想这还有待调查。”

   “嗯，”主播低头迅速扫了一眼提词卡，接着问道，“最后一个问题，同样是维也纳恐怖袭击事件，以及柏林骚动事件后，前美国队长Steve·Rogers退出联盟，不再担任复仇者联盟及美国队长一职。您认为这是否与Howard Stark被害一事有关？”

    怒火在我的胸口炸裂，我明白Steve为何不准我看新闻了。

   “我们现在在讨论什么？”Tony的眼睛忽然发直，手指几乎要把领结拽掉，激烈地为Steve辩护道：“Steve **当然** 不知道这个！明确地说，我与队长的争执缘由与这无关。就像解决一个问题可以有不同的算法，只是真正去做的时候你只能选一种。在联盟发展的问题上，我们的观点不同，自然有人会选择离开……”

    我闭上眼，忍不住轻轻颤抖：西伯利亚漫天的雪啊，或许没有白下。

   关上电视，呆站在起居室中央，一时竟没注意Steve开门的声音。Steve走进来，我警觉地看过去，下意识校准金属臂。他真的淋透了，头发贴在额头上，衣服变成深色，脚周围的地板聚了一滩水。听到我手臂发出的嗡嗡声，Steve迅速地离开了我与门之间的逃生路线，把买回来的东西堆在流理台边。他抹一把脸上的雨水，浑身湿透地蹲在地板上默默整理食物，很难想象与方才新闻中提到的美国队长是同一个人。

    我强压下方才的怒气，甩了两下左拳。

   “我来吧，伙计，”我走上前，挨着他蹲下来，伸手帮忙整理，“你去洗个澡，换身衣服。”

    Steve像被烫伤似地躲开我的手，两颊泛起粉红色，低下头说：“肉放冰箱最下面一层，其他的放外面架子上，我们这两天就能吃完。”。

    二十磅的番茄，二十磅黄瓜，六条面包，十袋干奶酪，三十磅生牛肉。我大声叹气，电视上说如果人和仓鼠的心跳一样快，一天会啃掉七十包麦片。像Steve和我，四倍代谢速度，吃饭是个大问题。餐厅是永远不会去的。连每次出门采买都会尴尬，至于家里要办派对这种借口能用多久呢？我一面整理，一边忍不住翻个白眼：我们估计拉高了整个大道的恩格尔系数。

    Steve心情很差，我想，他甚至忘记帮忙把肉放进冰箱就起身去了浴室。我盯着冰箱门，蹲着的脚下一阵发麻，头晕得厉害，我连忙用金属手的测体温功能，试图分散注意。清早的悲伤卷土重来，狠狠地给我来了一下。

    所有的感官开始收缩、闭合。我扶着流理台起身把蔬菜放好，盯着脚边的肉，忽然忘记了方才要做什么。就像最初的日子里，我站在门口长久地对着门发愣，却不懂得要去拉把手。时间在这一刻被拖成了永恒。

    剩下的半个上午，我都恍惚着，在Steve洗澡时准备了早餐。朦胧的印象里，背后的冰箱门啪嗒一声开了，肉被拖了进去。然后我被领到餐桌旁坐下，变成了自动进食的机器。再次清醒时，Steve在我的手背和颈窝里滴了少量蜜桃香水。我睁开眼，Steve一把抱住了我。

   “Steve……”我们互相靠着对方，证明彼此的存在。

   “别说话，”Steve听上去像要哭了，“就只是这会儿，什么也别说。”

    我点点头，在他肩头无声地用嘴型说：“好，我听你的。” 

 Steve紧贴着我，金色发丝被窗外阳光照得发亮，耀眼极了，令人忍不住用手耙梳。他脸紧贴在我胸口，跪在沙发前的地毯上，双手环着我的腰，用力箍得人肋骨发痛，温热清浅的呼吸打在衬衫上，睫毛一下下刷过那层织物。就算没有血清，也听得见他擂鼓似的心跳。  
    病痛耗尽了我的精力，竟没注意原来不止我一人时时踩在崩溃的边缘。多少天了，他紧皱的眉头，忧郁的眼神，苍白的面色，颤抖的声音，我竟熟视无睹。  
  
    世人多见得Steve的光环，却不知道他们口中的“盾牌英雄”、“无脑肌肉男”、“过时的象征”长久地默默独自承担本不属于他的痛苦，坚守信仰，不知道他也会有一颗脆弱敏感的心。就算再风轻云淡，再怎么不在意，但一夜之间从全民偶像，国家英雄沦落到如今地步，难道他就不委屈吗？  
  
    胸口衬衫渐渐湿润起来，我低下头，任他靠着我抽泣。  
  
    这情景让我回想起从前，我忽然意识到，虽然血清改变了一切，但有些东西却不会，那个瘦弱多病的小男孩顽强地活了下来，灵魂在新的躯体里得以舒展。  
  
     一面轻拍他的背，我没忘记应当时刻警觉，抬头扫视一周。等他稍微缓过劲儿，我一把将他拉到沙发上，拿纸给他擦脸，揉膝盖。Steve垂着眼，无论我做什么，就是扭头不看我。算了，我打定主意，这次就做个好人：只要他不说，我什么都不问。  
  
     “道谢就免了，兄弟，”我冷着脸递给他一大杯茶，“下次记得帮忙开冰箱就好。”  
  
    他叹了口气：“Bucky，我……”

     “道歉也免谈。”  
  
    Steve瞪我一眼，闭上嘴安安静静喝茶。过了一会儿，他趁我去搬梯子，以为我听不见时还是没忍住小声咕哝道：“太霸道了。”我背对他翻个白眼，什么也没说。

    下午两点半，Clint准时来了，连快速的敲门声都展示着弓箭手的风范。Steve起身准备应门，我跟着也起来：“走，我跟在你后面。”  
  
    Steve惊喜地望着我，犹豫再三道：“试着放松，Buck，告诉你的大脑：Clint是朋友。”  
  
   “少废话，快走。”  
  
    这间公寓的门朝内侧、而且是向右打开。这是Steve特别要求的。虽然按常理人的心脏在左侧，门应当朝左开才安全，但我不一样，只有金属臂先露出来才能占得先机。深吸一口气，我把右手搭在Steve左肩，站在他左后方一臂之远，同他向门走去。  
  
    熟悉的危机感，血液流动加速，全身神经紧绷，金属臂自动校准。噢，我多想念这种感觉。  
  
   “谁？”Steve压低声音问道。  
  
   “噢，还能有谁啊，我提着东西手要断了！”  
  
    门开的瞬间，一个影子倏地从门缝飘进来。我猛地将Steve推开到右边，同时架起左臂攻击。半秒不到，入侵者被摁在墙上，根本没机会反抗。  
  
   “咳，冷……冷静点，Barnes，看……咳咳，看在我给你带新床头板的份上……”Clint的声音小了下去，我回头看见被门夹住的扁纸箱，试着松开他的脖子。正好Steve爬了起来，一把将我们拉开。Clint喘着粗气，把门外的半截纸箱拉进来，一脚甩上门。  
  
    我才发现他两手拿着东西，脖子都被我掐红了，上面一道道手印。  
  
   “不打不相识啊，哥们。”他把东西给Steve，揉了揉脖子朝我一笑，“我是Clint，Steve和Nat应该跟你提起过我。”  
  
     “Bucky。”我低下头，真想转身就跑。

     “很高兴认识你，Bucky。”  
  
    还好，他先转身一步踏进了客厅，看到原本是客人坐沙发的位置立着一架梯子时，响亮地吹了声口哨。Steve拿来招待他的布丁奶茶和蜂蜜蛋糕，立刻笑道：“怎么样，这梯子是Bukcy给你的见面礼，让你走的时候带着。”  
  
    我搬了把椅子，在梯子对面坐下。退出战斗模式，我开始仔细打量Steve在21世纪结交的朋友。Clint个子不高，短小精悍，尤其是长年挽弓的胳膊。他的脸圆圆的，不笑的时候一副要杀人的表情，但笑起来却很甜很憨厚，最令人印象深刻的就是那双锐利的眼睛，难怪他的外号是“鹰眼”。  
  
    Clint抱起手臂，不高兴地看着Steve：“你要我帮忙带新床板，这个可以。但我来不是收礼的。”不过，他还是情不自禁抬头仔细打量这架添加了振金材料的银色梯子，舔了舔嘴唇，转身对我比划道：“Barnes，你介不介意我……”  
  
   “当然不，”我很紧张，不知该怎么表达，只得在脑中搜索人们平时应付这种对话的方式，“这就是为你准备的，伙计。”  
  
    他很高兴，三下两下就跳上了梯子顶端，那里是一把普通椅子的设计。Clint舒舒服服地坐在座椅形状的凹槽里，伸手把Steve拿的点心接上去，鹰神似地环视一周。气场与方才简直判若两人。  
  
    一个陌生人在周围且处于这种高度，我要爆发只是时间早晚的问题。但Clint坐在我面前，气势逼人但使人有种奇异的安全感。Steve退开几步，在沙发旁侧评价道：“Clint，原来高度对你来说这么重要。”  
  
    Clint长舒一口气，放松下来：“在平地障碍多，视野太窄，简直闷得人喘不开气，我都要吐了。只要不出任务，我最愿意呆在我们家冰箱顶。Nat总抱怨我像只猴子，不管在哪儿都爱往高处爬。可你瞧现在这样多好，一切尽收眼底。”  
  
   “天生的神射手。”我本没想说出声，有点不好意思，倒是Clint大方地笑了。  
  
   “你也不赖啊，Bucky。Sam都跟我哭他的翅膀好几回了。”  
  
    我们有一搭没一搭地聊着，各自吃着点心。Clint似乎特别喜欢奶茶和蛋糕，我默默评估了一下。我打开那个包，看到Natasha给我带了一堆俄罗斯产的能量棒，带着铃铛的冰箱贴，香薰蜡烛，还有两瓶枪油。Steve见我和Clint聊得投机，于是借口回房间工作，让我们随意。Clint显然有别的话想说，过了二十分钟，等我们都无话可说时，他清了清嗓子。  
  
   “Barnes，我能问你个问题吗？”  
  
    我看着他，忘记了呼吸。  
  
   “问吧，只要我记得。”

     Clint挠了挠头，望着Steve的房门，压低了声音：“队长今天好像心情不好，是不是你们遇到麻烦了？”我惊讶地抬起头，没想到他会问这个。  
  
   “没有，”我实话实说，同样很小声，“是我不好，跟外面的事没关系。”  
  
    他看上去并不相信，若有所思道：“昨天下午，Nat回来脸色也很差，什么也没说。我知道她去了哪里——毕竟做了半辈子特工，有这点警觉是应该的。她去找Tony，我知道是公事，去拿委托维修改造的武器。可是有什么地方不对。怎么说呢，Barnes，而且最近新闻那事儿就是有人针对你，小心点，现在所有舆论指向都表明你才是复仇者内部分裂的原因。”  
  
    我的心沉了下去：所以那个梦是真的？至少，有一部分是真的。Loki没说谎。  
  
    见我不说话，Clint瞪大了眼：“Barnes，你认真的？你真这么想？”  
  
   “我不知道该怎么想，”我耸耸肩，吃下另一块芝士蛋糕，“在西伯利亚，被Tony炸掉胳膊的时候，我躺在地上，觉得活着真没意思。但Steve，他那时看向我的眼神……真的……我最后还是狠不下心。说实话，考虑到过去七十年我做过的事，联邦总检察长没决定让美国公诉我，真是奇迹。”  
  
    我想了想，抬头问他：  
  
   “Clint，你当初又是为什么加入复仇者呢？”

    他愣了一会儿，没有回答。  
  
    Clint临走时Steve和我帮忙把梯子折起来给他，他连忙摇头：“下次来拿吧。我明天有活要干，现在就走。”说完，他忽然想起什么，收住步子问我：“Barnes，去见有PTSD的人有什么要注意的吗？”我呆滞地看着前方，脱口而出：  
  
    **“不要问他最近过得怎么样。”**  
  
  
    **“不要对他说‘加油’，或者‘再努力一点’。”**  
    
  
   “还有……”我咽了咽口水，努力迎上他的目光，“ **如果他想给你帮忙，只要不错得过分，别轻易拒绝。** ”Clint点点头，道声“保重”，干练地披上夹克出门，嘴里却哼着悲伤而悠长的调子，回荡在布鲁克林的晚风中：  
  
  
    _“我们唱了一路的歌，_

  
_却无曲无词；_

  
  
_我们走了很远的路，_

  
  
_却忘记为何出发~” *_  
    
    晚饭后，我回房间写日记，把这一天的事认真记录下来。Steve最近开始抱怨我不搭理他，日记一写就是两三个小时，好像写日记才是我的生活重点。我认真道：“那又如何？反正我每天在家里也无事可做。更何况有些事我希望写得越细越好，人的记忆是最靠不住的。”  
  
    方才他推门进来，想和我聊聊。我有些累了，告诉他等明天。  
  
   “晚安，Steve，多谢你的MP3。”我笑着打了个哈欠。  
  
    他疲惫地倚着门，也笑着道声“晚安”，便转身走了。  
  
  
  
——————  
*注：这句话引自书本《古典之殇》。


	4. Chapter 4

2018年9月28日

 

    今早只醒了两次。

    五点钟，躺着睡不着，索性玩起了手机。随手点开新闻页，铺天盖地全是大写加粗带着我的名字的标题，标题下是一张戴面具的脸，还有穿着钢铁战衣的Tony。那段车祸视频早不在了，人们的讨论却愈发激烈。我往下滑，一个个看过去。

    破案了！美队钢铁侠关系破裂原因竟然是他！

    我们的美国·斯德哥尔摩·队长

    十七年前的谋杀、受害者的悲歌与英雄的背叛

    破灭的理想——复仇者联盟该何去何从

    ……

    被针刺般的字眼占据整个视野，一时感慨万千。第一千零一次，我替Steve想“值不值得”的问题。点开一个论坛，有群人——很可能是十几岁、二十几岁的小朋友正讨论前日的新闻。我好奇地往下浏览。

1L 楼主 Windmill & sea

朋友们，你们相信钢铁侠在ABC台说的那些话吗？我敢保证这不是他第一次看到这个视频，要不然怎么之前好好的和美队说掰就掰了。他肯定伤心死了，结果还在电视机前维护队长，我的英雄啊 #第三者去死#

 

2L Stony4ever

不能同意更多。维也纳爆炸事件说是跟他没关系，谁信啊。他就是要破坏协议，怂恿队长离开联盟，然后护着他给他洗白。最后你们猜怎么着，荣归故里呗。

 

3L CapismyBFthankyou

我对钢铁侠没啥感觉。但是我可怜的队长啊，他就这样被利用了还不知情QAQ 本来队长应该和我从此幸福地生活在一起#第三者去死#

 

4L Fxxkavengers

回复3L：你把复仇者们想得太单纯。睁大眼睛瞧瞧，他们是吗？简简单单做个消防员式的英雄不好吗，一群肌肉傻X还想玩政治，先学着从战场救人而不是瞎JB添乱吧。 我妹妹当年就是因为他们死在了着火的大楼里。

 

3L Team Justice

等等，你们都在说什么啊，有任何事实依据吗？至少学着尊重为我们守护家园的英雄吧，他们可不活在你们的同性恋幻想或是什么阴谋论里。请别再提什么“第三者”来带节奏了好吗？

 

4L Adorkinnewyork

你们……难道不觉得整个事情的重点在于冬兵竟然杀了TM的神盾创始人吗？？？当年大家一直当他是车祸死的来着！而且他还掐死了小Stark的妈妈！无论她怎样乞求他，我想不出冬兵为什么无罪。你们看视频里他的眼神，哪里有被催眠被洗脑的样子。#冬兵有罪#

 

5L 47530838403

回复4L：兄弟，求个视频。

 

6L bestshoesever

回复4L：求视频+1

 

7L LALALALA

回复4L：拜托了，求视频+1

 

8L Adorkinnewyork

别问了，我没存。这种东西留手上不是什么好事儿。

 

9L Lastdance

可是为什么Tony不起诉冬兵？因为已经过了诉讼时效吗？

 

10L Iamironwoman

回复7L：动动脑子，这么大的事儿Tony自己能说了算？就算诉讼时效没过又怎样。神盾局里头的事儿贼多，已经是国家最高机密了，水深得很。不然大陪审团早动手了。更别提Tony还爱着咱们傻乎乎的队长呢 #第三者去死#

 

11L adorehim

楼上正解。就是再别提Steve了，固执己见自私自利，他根本不配做美国队长，想起他就恶心。Tony还是和我们小辣椒好好的吧。

 

12L thebeststeve

回复9L：你可拉倒吧！队长就是被你们这群没良心的给逼走的！明明是是钢铁侠配不上队长！

 

13L Stuckyisrio

OK，你们慢慢撕好了。反正我ship的正主已经在一起了LOL 顺带一提，他俩七十年前就爱上了，钢铁侠才是那个插足的第三者。

 

14L 楼主 Windmill & sea

回复12L：怎么着，你觉得现在的冬兵还是以前的Barnes？傻逼吧，他在天空母舰上差一点杀了队长！后来队长还是被人从河里捞起来才救活的。你们的白莲花Barnes早死了。我们Tony和队长是名正言顺在一起的。#第三者去死#

 

15L socool

我来总结一下，整个事情就是美队由于受冬兵杀了钢铁侠父母一事影响，在与钢铁侠争夺新复仇者联盟领导权的内战中失败了。就这么简单，说白了还是美队政治力量薄弱。

 

16L kindalikeU

嗯，顶楼上，终于有个说到点子上了。

 

17L Team Justice

回复15L: 悲哀啊！看来21世纪死去的并不只有浪漫，还有天真的理想与公平的正义。#冬兵真的有罪吗#

 

    真的有罪吗…… 

    千夫所指，原来是这般感受。

    我叹口气，任手机从指间滑落，脑袋轻飘飘没了实感，像每次吃过药后得到的短暂平静。鸵鸟般把头埋在枕头里，失去变得悲伤与愤怒的能力。就这样，竟然也跌回梦境。

    梦里有谁在哭，我大声问“那是谁”，没有回应。

    六点十三分，Steve敲门进来。他这次吸取教训，走过来时身形紧绷，小心地防备着，最后背靠新床头板，侧身坐在床沿。我深吸一口气，他身上有蜜桃味道的香水，令人感到愉悦。我急切地盯着他，难耐地扭动上身，下腹的热度不断积聚，可腰以下却失去知觉，只有阵阵酥麻。

   “Steve，”我伸出手，几乎在用气音，湿着眼眶渴求地仰看他，“Steve……”

    Steve温柔而坚定地把我扶起来，让我躺在他臂弯里。他很小心不让被子从我身上滑落，一只手牵着被角，没有让它落在我身上，只是提在空中遮挡视线。他疲惫地看着我，低沉嗓音中带着初醒的沙哑：“做吧，Buck，你很安全。”

    我很急，却不敢轻举妄动：“他说一分钟内……”

    Steve无意间皱眉，平淡的表情裂开了一道缝：“谁？什么一分钟？”

   “Pierce，”我急促地喘着气，闭着眼不去看他，“他说有任务，一分钟内集合出发。我没时间了。”Steve深深地弯下腰，像再也撑不住似的，把我闷在他脖颈之间，紧扣着我的肩膀。牵着被角的手紧紧地攥成了拳头，咔咔作响，我看不见他的脸。

    他只是用力抱着我，坐在那，散发着好闻的味道。

   “Pierce已经死了，记得吗。”Steve深呼吸了几下，猛地抬起头，忧郁的眼睛紧盯着我的脸，指尖抚过我的额头，“看着我，Buck，你还在这儿吗？”哦，我想起来了：他死了，被Nick Fury两枪干掉。他的控制力与压迫感在房间里却阴魂不散。

    我努力不让自己脱离身体：“在……Steve，我在。”

   “Buck，你相信我吗？”他向床头柜的方向扭头望去，伸手拿过我的闹钟。

   “是的，”我勉强出声，“我信你。”

    Steve把闹钟放在床中央，我一低头就看得见的位置。他低头再次看着我，声音尽可能平板机械：“就按你的节奏来，我给你放哨。我保证，一分钟后什么事都没有。”我放心地舒气，颤抖着伸手抚动被子下早已肿胀不堪、顶端湿润的柱体。Steve向后撤了撤，让我尽可能舒服地倚着他。

    我不敢放慢速度，更无意享受，不时紧张地瞥一眼闹钟，在被子下喘着气快速撸动。Steve专注地盯着我被薄汗湿润的脸，不停说着安慰的话。一分钟将近时我用尽全身力气挺腰，呜咽着绝望地向手心冲刺，把脸埋在Steve胸前。 

    钟表滴答走过。

   “啊……”断断续续地喊着，喉咙刺痛不已。两分钟后，我睁着眼，前面却是黑的。我猜自己高潮时一定抖得像片落叶，因为Steve用力搂紧了我的肩膀，在我耳边说着什么。

    渐渐能看清眼前后，Steve仍未放开我，变戏法似地拿拧干的热毛巾给我擦脸。先是下颌与两颊、鼻尖，最后是额头。我抬眼看他，他却不敢看我，脸到脖子都红透了。

   “你是对的，”我闭上眼，脸蹭着Steve结实的小臂，享受高潮后的余韵，“Pirece死了，我在犯傻。”

    Steve长长地舒一口气，腼腆而得意地笑：“感觉好吗？” 

   “如果你是指Pirece被干掉的事实，那当然好，”我低声笑道，继续蹭他胳膊，“指的是高潮的话，恐怕不如慢慢来舒服得多。”几分钟后，我又困了。周围床垫往下陷了一块，Steve想帮我躺下后走掉，被我眼尖地发现他起身的姿势有些别扭。

   “需不需要我帮你——”我紧张地舔了舔下唇，眼睛意图明确地盯着他的胯，下意识去拉他，竟忘记手上还沾着自己的体液。 

    Steve毫不犹豫握住了我黏糊糊的右手，一面巧妙地起身拉开距离，令我措手不及。他冷静地望着我的眼，谨慎道：“比起这个，Bucky，也许你能帮我洗今天的衣服？我是指把它们分好类扔进洗衣机，等洗好后晾起来。那会让我轻松很多。”

   “勉强可以吧。”我打着哈欠，试图表现得不过于安心。匆匆去浴室冲了澡，回来接着睡回笼觉。

    八点钟，我嚷着要在床上吃早饭。Steve端来两大盘三明治，摆在床头柜上。我们并肩坐在床沿，对着窗各自安静咀嚼，大口喝新鲜的牛奶和橙汁。好些面包屑掉在床单上，Steve想收集起来喂过路的鸽子。透过轻薄的窗纱，阳光从东面挪着步子移进房间。

   “你昨天说要聊聊。”我尝试开口，不知道怎么继续说下去。

   “是的，Buck。”

    Steve看向窗外，明亮的日光打在他的身上，他的脸上，显得格外耀眼。风吹进来，撩起他额上的金发：“自从和Tony决裂后，我一直在思考一个问题。我想，如果有这样一列火车，它不停地走，不停地走，日积月累，渐渐地身上零件一个个都换掉了。那么它和原来相比，还会是同一列车吗？” *

   “Buck，你觉得呢，”他转过脸看我，眼睛闪烁银亮的细碎微光，“它还是同一列车吗？”

    我歪着头想了一会儿，问道：“它的目的地没有变吧？”

   “没有。”

   “那就还是原来的它咯，”我摊开手，拿过另一杯牛奶，“你看，它不停地变，甚至整个都变掉，不就是因为它的目的地没变么？从这个角度看，我们一直在变，为的正是另一些东西永不变迁啊。”

    话音刚落，我们同时愣住了。很久很久，房间里没人说话，只有心跳声此起彼伏。

    Steve轻轻拍着我的肩，微笑道：

   “Bucky，你也许觉得奇怪，我好像很容易就接受了你现在的样子。因为人都是在变的，有的人在变好，有的人变得更坏，余下的人与从前相差无几。你从前短发，现在长长了；你两度失去左臂，又得到新的；你以前好动，现在更加喜静。但这些对我来说，无关紧要。因为你最终回来了。三曲大厦事件之前，Sam和其他朋友一直劝我，他们说你不是同一个你。”

   “可你记不得我时，就把我从河里打捞；恢复记忆之后，还会向我微笑。七十年过去了，每当我看着你的眼睛，它们和从前一样清澈明亮。就像七十年前，我即使身处人海，也一秒就被发现。当我注射血清，从瘦小病弱的男孩变成一个大块头时，每个人都忘了从前的我。他们用新奇敬畏的眼神看我，拍着我的胸膛，刻意避开过去，好像他们不是从前那些嘲笑过我哮喘的同一批人。只有你，让我感觉最真的我还活着，更好地活在新的躯壳里，得到自由与力量。”

    他起身拉开窗纱，让风尽情吹来，公寓外落叶翩翩。

   “Buck，这就是现在的我们啊。”

    今天布鲁克林的阳光实在过于明亮了，我眨呀眨，眼睛刺痛到流泪。我想反驳，想告诉他他错了，错得一塌糊涂。我变得太多，太剧烈，都不像个人类了。可他还忍受着我，在我身边。我试着说：

    “可你的朋友……你们之间本不该发生那些。我害你失去了他们，联盟分裂，是我的错。”

   “Bucky，”Steve向我走来，沉下身，标准的一个蹲姿。他又开始给我出哲学题：

   “如果一列火车失控了，往前开就要撞死三个施工者，这时候出现一个岔道口，作为司机你只要扳过方向盘，火车就开向另一条轨道，这条轨道上只有一个人。一命抵三命，如果是这样，你会转向吗？”

   “我不明白。”

    Steve解释道：“这就是我们内战无法停息的原因，与你有关，但不是你的错。最重要的，是我们复仇者的目的地。它要是变了，我再没有留下的理由。”

    我似懂非懂。

    下午我照常去见Ariel，进门之前，我发现门被重新漆过。按住门用左手一刮，新漆下面划出几个下流字眼。我憋着火进去，可最后直到治疗结束，被上门骚扰的事，Ariel一个字也没提。 

    她笑着恭喜我，整理好了回顾部分的初稿。

    我捏着手里厚厚的十几页纸，对她道：“我想，我找到了愿意听我故事的朋友。”

   “也许那个人一向如此。”她说，然后放下了她的蜂蜜茶，站起身送我出门。

   “你知道我的拳头很硬对吧，”我偏过头指了指她的门，“它可以要回你的喷漆费，顺带替你好好出口气。”Ariel抱起双臂，冲我翻了个白眼：

   “不，中士，我一点也不知道这个。”

 

——————  
注：火车变不变的例子，来自短篇小说《宛如雨中》后面的转向问题就比较经典了哈。


	5. Chapter 5

**2018年9月29日**  

    昨天回家后，我把稿子折好压在枕头下面，打开MP3。晚上睡得格外踏实，甚至梦见了从前的自己。这次，我想把梦记下来。

    我梦到1942年春天，妈妈带着三个妹妹到车站送我。前一天她没干活，在家哭了整整一夜，眼睛还肿着。我笑说：“你哭什么，明年这时候我不就回来了？”她拼命点头，让身边困得不行的妹妹们挨个抱我，祝我早日归家。

    在送行的人潮中，我看到了Steve。早上风很大，把他头发都吹乱了，身上穿的米色旧外套是我给他的那件，有点不合身，被风一吹更显得他骨架小。他远远地大声喊“Bucky”，几分钟后才费劲挤到我跟前，用力抱了抱我。他认真打量着我，扬起头，给我把军帽戴正。

    我注视着他微微抬起的下巴，鼻翼两侧细小的雀斑，一双天蓝的眼睛。忽然有种莫名的感觉像蜗牛的触角一般从我心里探了出来，柔软地令人无措。我把头低下去，刚好靠着他的小脑袋，嘱咐他道：“你就待在家里，别再虚报申请表了行吗？”

    周围人群熙攘，噪音很大。Steve偏过脸，故意装没听见。我生气，用力晃他的肩膀，提高声音道：“别惹祸，记得按时吃药，照顾好自己。身体好的时候记得来我家陪陪我妈。她就喜欢你，听见了吗？”他转过来，如梦初醒似的看着我，点了点头。

    火车要开了，我提着行李上去，探出车窗向他们挥手。小个子的Steve忽然随人群一起跑步追了上来，他扯开嗓子喊我，冲着我的窗喊道：“Bucky，我——”然后三四个人挡在了他前面，大声向别的窗喊话，列车越开越快，人群远远地被抛在站台上。我的准战友们纷纷关上窗，回身坐了下来。我想，等以后有时间，我要写信问问他。

   “到英国去真远啊，您说是吧？”对面的哥们有点激动地搓着手，冲我笑了笑。

    我把头靠在车窗旁，心不在焉道：“是啊，等我们到那儿，说不定春天都过去了。”其实脑子里还在想追着火车跑的Steve，这么闹腾下来，他又得咳嗽好一阵儿。

    这哥们咂着嘴，掏出一根烟在座位上动来动去，大概受不了离乡的寂寞，又寒暄道：“不瞒您说，我战前去过一次英国，那儿的姑娘真是漂亮。”

    我笑了笑，感到心情好了一点。

**“不过看样子，刚刚送您那位，是您未婚夫吧？”**

    奇怪，这句话他本来没说。

    我睁开眼醒了过来，思绪还像是飘着，四肢放松地沉在床垫上，而——

    而下面是软的。

    我不放心地侧过身，右手伸进睡裤，感到阴茎依然温热柔软。再试着用机械臂的肘部支撑着床垫，很轻松就坐了起来，腰腿和平常一样有劲，并没有酥麻的电流滚过。等明白过来这意味着什么，我几乎高兴地摔回去，在纽约凌晨四点的夜里躺在床上傻笑。

    我勉强按下激动的心情，告诉自己：安静！现在你把Steve吵醒了，然后呢，不支使他却白白打断他整夜的好觉，而他还不知道你在兴奋什么。

    把脸埋在枕头里，我用数绵羊来恢复冷静。再睡一觉是不指望了，等脉搏恢复正常，我闭上眼钻回被窝，慢慢等Steve来敲门。凌晨四点半，同平时一样，装满货物的卡车从公寓楼下准点开过。五点半，住我们楼下的护士在ICU第一班后轮休，打着哈欠回家。

    六点，我集中精神用四倍听力去听：隔壁的闹铃响了。很快，门把手一转，Steve揉着眼睛走出了房间。我尽力保持脉搏稳定，呼吸正常，因为他一定也在听我。Steve套上背心，放轻步子走到我门外，站在那儿停了下来。

    他变得很安静，一点声音没有。接着他转身坐在地上，背靠着我的门，拨弄着手表。二十分钟后，发现我仍“安睡”时，Steve抬起手用掌根抵住一只眼，欣慰地叹道：“God……”

    然后他站起来走了，公寓门在他身后关上。

    这和我预想的不太一样。望着天花板干愣了半天，我默默下定决心，打开床头灯，从枕头下掏出那十几页纸，从床上飞快地爬起来改稿子。

    早餐是我做的，有Bucky版的班尼迪克蛋、奶油蛤蜊汤和甜菜沙拉。顺带把剩下的几只酵母面包分成两份，放在两个盘里。至于奶油汤，Steve从小就不爱吃葱，我先盛出他的那份，把葱撒在剩下的汤里。

    Steve不在家，冰箱就没法接近。好在有Nat给我的冰箱贴，我拿在手里，闭着眼走近把它们飞快拍上去。这样，以后再经过冰箱就怕得没那么厉害。每次快快从旁边走过，带起的风还能摇响冰箱贴上的铃铛。象征一个微小的胜利。

    我们吃得很安静。Steve晨跑回来先冲了澡，习惯性地从冰箱里取山羊奶酪，舀出两勺抹在沙拉上。我以为他见到现成的早餐会对我说“谢谢”，以他行事的风格来看。但他没有。整顿饭期间，他一直忍不住抬头看我身后的冰箱上，出现的两只圣诞老人图案的冰箱贴。

   “Nat给我的，”等他再一次抬头时，我解释道，“她说这也许有帮助。”

    Steve点点头，立刻移开了视线，开始胡乱戳着盘里的甜菜块。他有些不开心，明显到连我都能看出来。那种忧虑深思的神情，让我忽然想起昨晚梦中，那个在站台上仰头为我整理帽子的少年。

   “我……对不起，我应该事先问一句，”我下意识把手规矩地放在膝盖上，迅速想有什么补救的方法，“这是你的公寓，我不该乱贴东西。这就去拿下来。”

    Steve瞪大了眼，惊讶地抬手制止我：“不不不，Buck，这是件好事。别拿下来好吗？”

    我坐回去，彻底搞不明白了：“那你为什么不高兴？”

    他低着头想了想，叹气道：“你看，Nat和我们不常联系都知道你需要什么。可我和你一直待在一起，却什么也帮不上。”我又愣了半天，不知道说什么好。我怎么也没想到，他不开心是因为自责。他这么好的人，为什么要为我自责呢。在我出发入伍的那个早上，他也是怀着同样的心情来送我的吗？就因为在国家最需要士兵的时候，他没能做些什么。

    Steve走过来，蹲在我椅子旁边，认真说道：“Bucky，我知道还有很多事你没告诉我，包括关于那些个早上的事，那没什么。但如果你想找谁聊聊，我就在这里。我想要你知道，不论过去发生了什么，你永远是我最好的朋友。”

    那种柔软的、蜗牛触角般碰触着我的感觉再次出现了，又好像我们是正负不同的电荷，天然互相吸引。看着这样的他，我还是没能把惊喜藏住，绞着手微笑道：“Ariel是对的，她说你一向如此。她工作这么专业，我猜她肯定没告诉你我回顾部分的初稿已经完成了。”

    下一秒，我得到一个满脸笑容的Steve：“天啊，Buck，你真的太棒了！”我故作不耐烦地拍着他的肩，附和道：“是啊是啊，我也知道我棒透了。”

   “谢谢你，”他去刷碗之前抱住我说，“早餐很好吃，你比我做得好太多了。”我舒服地躺倒在沙发上，懒懒地发呆：“客气了，兄弟。”

    上午，Steve去纽约消防局训练学院上班，教新学员怎么从着火的大楼上面切开屋顶。他还在自学一点财务知识，前些天在电话里跟Sam吹牛，被Sam随口嘲笑道：“怎么，Rogers，你的资产负债表还配得平吗？”Steve激动地跳起来，转身把电话递给我：“你问Bucky我配得平不平!”

    我一面给枪上油，头也不抬道：“他做得挺不错的，Sam，至少这回科目都记对了。”

    等Steve下班回来，晚饭后我们花了两个小时讨论，该怎么对付我的稿子。还没真正开始谈，光是研究进行的方式，我就想半道放弃了。Steve坐在沙发一侧，我展开身子躺着，头枕着他的腿。

   “我懂你的意思了，”他一边摆弄我的头发，一边说道，“你希望把初稿的内容念给我听，但事实上我又不能真的听到里面的内容，对吧？”

    我闭着眼点了点头，觉得自己真是难搞。

   “我明白，你还没准备好。”Steve这样安慰我。

   “可是都这么久了，每一天，我都还像活在过去。有的人总会说，伙计，你怕什么呢？你把过去的事理清楚，然后说出来你就好受了、放下了，那你怎么不说呢？他们不懂，他们觉得把心里话说出来根本没什么大不了，是因为他们根本没有害怕失去的东西，不是吗？”

    Steve似乎深有同感：“就是这样。”

   “你觉得对着墙壁讲如何，”Steve思考半日，忽然想到一个点子，“就是我们在各自的房间里，你对着墙讲，就当作我能听到。你看，我们听力都很好，完全能听到隔壁的动静。但我会戴上耳机做自己的事，这样就听不到了。你只要分别在开始和结束的时候，给我发条短信说一声就好。”

    我抓过他的手，让他多揉一会儿后脑勺那块头发，学起传记电影中旁白浮夸的语调：“真是聪明，我们的队长总有一个计划。”他不客气地弹了一下我的脑门，接着用同样的语气说：“而总在队长身后负责掩护的Barnes中士，则有一只鹰的好准头。”然后我们被奇异地戳中笑点，笑得抖个不停，后面的词儿谁也接不下去。

    道晚安时，我走到Steve的房间门口，倚着他的门框：“我会从我们刚认识的那一天说起，一直说到你带我回布鲁克林的那天。”他从没问过我还记得多少以前的事，怕我伤心。但我想告诉他，我记得，真的记得，就算不是所有的事。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**2018年9月30日—10月5日**

**星期日—星期五 天气：连续降雨**

 

    回顾的第一天，Ariel特地为我们安排了一次视频指导，以确保我不会在开始表达时极度恐惧和过度唤醒。尤其那天上午，在卫生间里我的幽闭恐惧再次发作。我想大声喊，喊Steve来救我，却只能发出嘶嘶的气流声和微弱的呻吟。就算如此，Steve也以最快的速度发现并赶了过来。

    门打开的一刻，我扑过去，缠在胸口的“胶带”才开始撕裂。

    靠在沙发上休息时，下颚还在抖，我想起Zemo给我念触发词的时候，也是类似情形。Steve打开起居室的窗，试探着在我旁边坐下，只是把脚靠在我的脚边，肩膀贴着肩膀，问我感觉如何。

    那感觉很好，就像Steve说的：着陆。放心下来，不再为消失在空气里而担忧。我们共同制定了新规则：我在卫生间时可以不关门，Steve进来前必须大声问一句。浴室同理。

   “Barnes，Cap，你们准备好了吗？”Ariel微笑道，在通讯视频中向我们确认。今天她也着工作装，不过换了新发型，柔顺的金发在脑后盘成一个卷，比平日散发时更加干练。说实话，论年龄她比我们小不知多少，却总拿我们当小孩看。

    我低头坐着，眼睛不由自主飘向地板，向屏幕摄像头张开金属手心晃了晃，尽可能语气肯定地答道：“随时待命。” 

    至于旁边的Steve呢，我快速瞥了一眼，他跟第一天上战场打仗的新兵崽子似的，蹲在笔电前挨个检查他的武器。

   “香水，耳机，枕头，毯子，床头灯……”

   “好的，没问题。”他抬头答道，起身坐在我对面。

    我们就这样开始了。在令人安心的香气里，Steve为我传达Ariel长官的命令，先帮我稳定情绪，放松肌肉。从基本的抬收下巴到眼神追踪训练做起，毕竟目光移动是定向反应中非常重要的部分。早在第二次治疗时，Ariel就敏锐地指出：“中士， 也许我们应当把您最近一次的爆炸经历考虑进来，特别是，它曾发生在您的左方。”

   “医生，”我向下注视着地板，冷冰冰地问道，“我之前见过的四位治疗师，他们都没发现。而Steve不可能告诉你这个。”

    Ariel直视着我没有退缩，反而慢慢从桌面推过来一杯自制的柚子茶，不动声色地解释：“中士，你的眼睛有10到15度向左偏斜，顺带一提，你还有条很漂亮的金属左臂。”

    金子般珍贵的治疗时间在沉默中流逝，我不时抬头看一眼钟表，喝两口茶，Ariel低着头在笔记本上写写划划。治疗结束，我走出门时终于飞快地看了她一眼：“James Barnes，或者Bucky。”

   “下次见，Barnes。主动寻求帮助不是件容易的事，我欣赏你的勇气。”

    Sam鼓励我，为了最终找到适合自己的治疗师，之前的探索都是值得的。我逐渐发现，认知疗法，不论是传统的认知处理疗法和延长暴露疗法，还是新兴的眼动脱敏法，都不适合我。那些刻板的谈话治疗和生猛的进行方式让我毫无准备地反复暴露在创伤回忆带来的极度痛苦之中，甚至遭受二次伤害。

    不必说多数情况下，治疗师们的关注点总不在我的PTSD上。有趣的是，其中一位还是Steve的铁杆粉丝。在我们的谈话过程中，她不断向我打探Steve的私生活，而评判我时阴阳怪气的语调和冷嘲热讽的话更是令人莫名其妙。连好脾气的Steve在听闻后都震怒不已，立即给医院写投诉信指责这种行为“无礼、不专业、下流、可耻”。

    第四位治疗师把我转给了Ariel。Ariel建议我先从身体体验疗法开始，因为它不会伤害我，算是最万无一失的。但她从没有拘泥于任何一种特定的疗法，而是根据我的实际情况和康复进展合理地修正，博采众长。按照她的说法，现在我们算是做好了必要铺垫，正式采纳并回到认知疗法的中后阶段，开始回顾与哀悼。

    Steve让我试着发出“呜（voo）——”的声音，反复几次后，一股灼热感从下巴传递到肩膀处。然后他伸出手指，指引着我的目光跟随他移动，每次持续时间都不长，严格按Ariel事先设计的滴定剂量。Steve接着把两个枕头叠在一起，竖起来举在身侧。注意到他不自觉用了举盾的姿势，我的心像是忽然抽了一下。

    我低吼着出拳，持续地，控制力量地一次次击打枕头，每打一组就用身体往上面撞两次。十分钟后，我们停下来，力量开始在我的身体里沉淀。Steve又让我伸出双手，不断握拳、张开。等一切就绪，Ariel结束了视频通讯，祝我们进展顺利。

    夜间，窗外飘起了雨丝，渐变成沙沙的雨滴。卧室里只打开一盏床头灯，散发着蜜桃香味的枕头和毯子已铺在靠墙脚的地面，枕头旁整齐地叠放一沓稿子。洗澡的时候，又偷用了Steve的沐浴露和洗发水。

    我背靠墙面躺下，裹在毯子里，头发还半湿着。给Steve发过短信，他也回复了之后，就着有些昏暗的灯光和细密的雨声，我拿起稿子，从第一页第一行开始念。

    回顾的起点是我们相遇的那日。我十二岁，Steve十岁。

   “……那是大萧条时期的某天，父亲喝了酒，回家就开始发脾气，把我们都吓了一跳。他要揍我妹妹，我冲上去拦他，但很轻易地就被提溜起来，从窗户扔了出去，摔在屋外的草地上。那时从路旁经过，为我担忧而停下脚步的，正是我第一次遇见的你。”

    原来Steve和我在一个街区，家长也彼此认识。只是他身体不好，从不和其他人出来玩，好不容易出来了，做游戏时他们也嫌弃他弱，“玩不起”。所以他只和我玩。后来我们渐渐熟了，他又进了我念的学校，只是不同班。

    老天，他画画真是绝了。校艺术展上，他的素描作品总是最抢眼、拿奖最多的一个。但除了功课，在校期间还发生了很多事，我模模糊糊还记得的，就是他总被人欺负。

    一开始我没当回事，觉得是同学在开玩笑。而且他脾气又倔，跟同学有点口角不是什么稀罕事。回家路上我安慰他说，他们没什么恶意，你大概太敏感了。Steve点了点头，看起来释然了些，又开始说说笑笑。直到有一天，我去他们楼层找他，发现一帮男生把他围了起来，其中还有跟我玩得不错的朋友。

   “……我很后悔，其实我该早点明白过来，那根本不是什么玩笑。”

    过去我在学校很受欢迎，功课好，尤其是理科。认识很多朋友，黑道白道上都有哥们，也被许多女生喜欢。我不曾真正明白被孤立是什么感觉，因为我根本就没经历过。现在我算是明白了，但过去的已无法改变。

    印象中我揍跑了那些人，拉着Steve去了医务室。当伤口被处理好，值班医生出去找老师而医务室只剩了我们俩时，他的眼泪才夺眶而出。从那以后，学校里就没人敢欺负他了，他们说Steve是我的小兄弟，惹不起。

    我还记得，Steve的妈妈Sarah很喜欢我，每到周末我去他家帮忙时，她会给我烤苹果派吃。Sarah是护士，她去值班的时候，我常帮他照看生病的Steve。Sarah总对我怀有歉意，好像亏欠我良多。她一这样，Steve就不高兴，不耐烦地问她“派烤好了没有”。

    Sarah去世后，将近八十年，我再也没吃过苹果派。

    时间长了，紧贴着背的墙面渐渐暖了起来。我摸一把头发，已经干了。外面雨势渐长，空气也闷闷的。不知道隔壁的Steve，戴着耳机在做些什么。

   “……我的朋友很多，但算下来，对我真心的就你一个。”

    念完两页纸，我给Steve发了短信。他立刻放下手头的事跑过来，隔着毯子拥抱了我。“做得好，”他说，“快起来去床上躺着。”于是，回顾的第一个晚上，同样是雨夜，Steve又开始陪我，在我床边作画。

   “你的美人快画完了吧？”凌晨两点，我还是睡不着，哑着嗓子问他。

    他递过来一杯水，揉了揉眼：“还早着呢。”

    第二天，我们休息。天气预报说，这几日纽约有连续降雨。早上，Steve照例冒雨跑步。Tony给我发了短信，告诉我别理外面的新闻风波，国务卿他们已经着手处理了，现在媒体上已经有为我澄清的文章和评论，激烈的舆论开始缓和。我忽然明白了，他们为Steve的退出联盟达成了某种协议，只要Steve不再构成威胁，之后自然有人帮我洗地。Tony在用这种方式补偿我。

    我想起Steve问我，如果是你，Buck，你会让火车转向，撞上那一个人吗？

    思考了整整一个下午后。

    不，我不会，就算那边是我的仇人。可是Tony这样做了，当国务卿拿我的事让复仇者们站队时，他毫不犹豫地让车开向了我这边。事故已经造成，Steve护着我跌下轨道，他还想怎么样呢？

    这是第一次，我没有回复Tony的消息。已读不回，他应当知道我的态度。

    我问Steve，Asgard人的飞船到哪里了。Steve想了想，估算他们大概在这个冬天来到中庭附近，向中庭请求星际支援，提供物资援助，然后继续航行，去往适宜的星球。Asgard号想必航行过久，燃料和食物都快消耗尽了。

   “我们首先得确定，Loki必须在Thor的控制之下，然后才是谈判援助的事。”我表明了看法，Steve不能更赞同，仿佛跟Loki死斗的情形就发生在昨日。

    现在只能祈盼，NASA别太早发现他们的存在。

  
    第三天早上，Steve过来看我，照常倚在床头，让我能靠着他。这一天我喘得厉害，明明很难受，听着淅淅沥沥的雨和Steve的呼吸，却忽然不想做了。无力的手几次抬起，又落回身侧。他睁大眼疑惑地环顾四周，从天上看到地下，从关好的窗帘到半开的房门，不知是什么让我焦虑。  
  
    我松松地扣着他手腕，盯着他锁骨中间的起伏，没什么力气地低声道：“Steve，帮个忙行吗？”  
  
    Steve脸接着就红了。他深吸一口气，眨着眼，一下，两下，然后才反应过来极慢地低下头看我：“你说什么？”  
  
    以前在军队里，又没什么姑娘，大家不都互相帮着打出来，再说小时候我们又不是没一起洗过澡。这样和他说了，Steve好半天没说话。  
  
    可能这对他太过了。唉，九十八岁的老处男，我在心里默默吐槽，他能上天入地单手拦飞机，但也许连打飞机还不会呢，更别提帮别人了。  
  
   “不，没什么，”我拍了拍他令人艳羡的胸肌，闭上眼等待眩晕和热度消退，“就和我说会话吧。”能和他呆在一起，不管怎样都让人高兴。  
  
    Steve立刻放松下来，一面给我擦脸，也有一搭没一搭地聊天。积聚在下身的热度开始消退。我问他前天晚上我念稿子时他在隔壁做什么，他支吾半天，说在画画。  
  
    我不高兴地皱眉：“你画好多天了，我倒要看看是哪个姑娘能得此青睐。”说完，心血来潮地朝他胳膊用劲儿咬了一口。

  
    Steve装模作样地“嗷”了几声，捏着我下巴笑道：“你是杰克伦敦笔下的Buck变来的吗？怎么，同一个人还不许我多画几张？”  
  
   “不行，我要看。”  
  
   “我画得又不好，”他有点紧张地分辨起来，“等都完成了再说吧。”  
  
   “Steve。”  
  
    他不吭声。  
  
   “Steve？”  
  
   “噢，Steve，”我的八卦之心熊熊燃烧，“这个姑娘是不是我认识？”他哭笑不得地瞪了我一眼，无奈地点头：“算是吧。”我觉得腰麻得轻了，就活动一下肌肉，学着他的口气拍拍他的肩膀：“我明白，哥们，你还没准备好。”  
  
    过了一会儿，我还是有点想要。难受，又不能再开口，只好无言地倚着他，心情也有些沉重。  
  
    Steve竟然看出来了。他皱眉思量片刻，不等我反应，两臂一发力扶我起来坐在他腿间，让我背靠在他胸口。“来吧，我帮你。”他伸手从床头柜摸出一瓶没开封的水，啪地一声打开，我再定睛看了几看，竟然是润滑液！他从没往家带过姑娘，就为了这个特地去买的吗？想象一下美国队长手持润滑液一本正经在超市排队结账的情形，我差点笑出来。  
  
   “老天啊，Steve，”没想到有一天我也会为这种事脸上一热，“你真是令人惊喜。”  
  
   “闭嘴，Buck。”  
  
    他倒了足够的润滑液在手心，用干燥的左手扣着我胸口，润滑过的右手从腰侧往我身前探过来，摸索了几下才握住。瞬时被微凉的触感惊到，我猛地向前一挺，差点叫出声，Steve用左手稳住我，让我放松地把身体的重量向后沉下去。我安静地想，他看不见我前面，选这个姿势大概还是为我考虑。

     Steve深吸一口气，我的后颈处感到一丝清凉：“记着，你随时都能喊停。”

    我疑惑地向后扭头看他，不懂他说这些没用的做什么。Steve见我不做声，喉结上下滑动着，艰难地解释：“就是……呃，天啊，这得怎么说……”  
  
    他磕磕巴巴道：“我下手……可能没轻重，你觉得痛了一定要说，不舒服也说，需要慢或停的时候告诉我。我知道你的疼痛阈值很高，但是，哪怕只是一点疼，也一定要说。”  
  
   “噢，”我把头转回来，后脑贴着他的下巴，心里沉甸甸的，只是说着，“噢。”  
  
    但Steve的手开始滑动时，一切思考就逐渐让位于感官的刺激，我舒服地叹息。只是他的力道太轻了，几乎算得上是抚摸。我握住他上下活动的手腕，用力攥着。他立刻懂了，慢慢地开始用劲，在我松手时才不再加力气。Steve的动作机械乏味，真正字面意义上的撸动，从上到下，力度毫无变化。他甚至小心翼翼地避开了头部和跟部的阴囊。但这正是我需要的那种。  
  
    这一刻，我终于确定，我们的美国队长，的确是九十八岁的处男。他不断调整我们的姿势，用左手扣着我，好不至于从他身上滑下去。  
  
   “疼吗？”他停下来，听见我不断抽气抖动，有点担心。  
  
   “不疼……接着来。”累积的快感开始上升。  
  
    Steve把下巴抵在我的左肩，轻轻闭上眼睛。  
  
   “要……呃，要快一点吗？”他不确定地问。  
  
    我忽然开始害怕起来，恐怖的回忆从思想屏障的岩缝中一滴滴渗透，甚至感到恶心。像鱼一样张开嘴呼吸，上身止不住发抖。中途脖子一酸，头直接仰倒在他右肩上，阴茎渐渐软了下去。Steve有点疑惑，但没发觉我的不对劲，还在卖力动作，终于听清我断断续续的话后，手忽然僵住不动了。

  
   “Sir……please……”  
  
    不能在这里停下，不然到时候会有惩罚，我挺腰试图在他僵住的手心挺动。怎么回事，他怎么不动啊。我实在不能思考，准备机械地换着台词，想要试到合适的那个。Pierce喜欢的是长官，说长官没用，那是什么呢？维修医生喜欢这个：  
  
   “Doctor，I can feel you deep in me ……”  
  
    也没反应。我最不喜欢的是负责给我事后清理的那个人，他喜欢的东西和别人都不一样。  
  
   “Da……daddy? Miss your cock so much……”  
  
    统统没用。  
  
    只是短短两分钟，我已经彻底没反应，也不再有兴致了。这是最令我害怕的部分，我需要伪装，不只是能蒙混过关的那种，而且要出类拔萃。以此为回报，我能多得几个月的冷冻舱，及时的清理维修，还有足够的营养液注射。  
  
    我只能学所有人都喜欢的样子呻吟，扭着腰向后蹭。我希望他喜欢，这样最好。赶快进来，然后尽快结束这一切。  
  
    外面好像还在下雨，一阵阵拍在玻璃上，比前几日下得更大了。  
  
    我还在想办法，忽然一阵熟悉的香气袭来，我很快不再胡思乱想，身上的手也离开了。感到自己整个人飘浮着，被轻轻平放在床上。过了一会儿，有块热毛巾覆盖在下身，给我清理干净。我通过了吗，还是让他失望了？可他甚至还没进来。等那阵香气越来越近，有人在喊我的名字。等我终于分辨出那是蜜桃的味道时，我猛地睁开眼，后悔的眼泪被生生憋了回去，好半天不敢把视线从天花板上移开。  
  
   “Buck……”  
  
    他终于知道了。  
  
    天边，从很远的地方传来低沉的雷声，不十分响亮，来回颤动如睡狮梦呓。窗外密集的雨点拍在阳台玻璃上，瀑布似地流下。我感到身上有些冷，忽然想起厨房的窗户没关，窗边盆里的面团一定泡了水。  
  
    Steve半蹲在床边地毯上，香水瓶在我枕边。他低着头，金发垂下几缕贴在额头上，整个人石像般纹丝不动。那块毛巾搭在他手上，我看过去，他的手腕在抖。隔着一道床沿，一道闪电的白光击碎黑暗，我们在疼痛中等待，在挣扎，躺在废墟中无声对峙，只有呼吸在雷雨的背景中此起彼伏。  
  
    我的心跳慢了下来。有个人，他曾挑事地举着小拳头说，我能整天这么干架。他也认输过，说我不会跟你打，因为你是我的朋友。他自嘲地笑，谢谢你，Buck，但我自己能行。舞厅里，他大方地拍我的背喊过我Punk。阴天小巷中，他缩起肩膀接过我手中的报纸，边走边问，我们要去哪啊？  
  
    又一记雷声滚过，声音大了起来。但我能忽略它，也能忽略风，忽略雨。因为此刻持续不断在我的耳边回荡的，只有在西伯利亚，他扶我站稳右手向后轻轻一甩时，盾牌落地的那声脆响，震耳欲聋。只是现在，它成了一个耳光，猛地扇在不知是谁的命运脸上，打得生疼。  
  
    我一刻也不想再等。  
  
   “出去，”我闭上眼，长长地呼出一口气，把被子拉过头顶，握紧拳头。那个声音奇异地冷静平稳，试图为其主人保留最后的尊严，“Steve，出去。”  
  
    一个世纪过去了，他依然纹丝不动。我最怕他这样安静。  
  
    他清了清喉咙，声音又轻又模糊：“拜托，就让我待一会儿。”  
  
    这他妈还等什么？我以最快的速度，摸索着套上背心短裤后，猛地掀开被子扔在地上，伸手一使劲拆下床头板，坐起身朝他吼道：“操，Steve，你他妈是聋了吗？滚出去！”他手一抖，毛巾落在了地毯上。  
  
    Steve警觉地抬头，立刻向后撤了两步，但没站起来。他看了眼卧室的门，又坚定地低下头一动不动。黑暗中，一颗珍珠大的泪掉在地毯上。门不会自己走到他跟前，但我会。我跳下床，一步迈到他跟前，二话不说让床头板从他头顶飞过，他眼眨也不眨。  
  
   “Bucky，不！”  
  
    房间开始旋转，令人晕厥，一切都错位，都扭曲，都失真，有什么自体内燃烧，冲出躯壳后爆炸，破碎，撕裂，在空中狂啸着撕裂！晃动的地面，反击，有风的怒火推波助澜，天不会塌。是谁在大声说话？钟。 _黎明，渴望，生锈的。_ 呐喊，记忆的永恒，海上雷雨嘶鸣，圣地亚哥！  
  
    鲨鱼嗅着血腥而来。  
  
    他举起绳子和鱼叉。  
  
    雷声响彻天空，海燕翻飞。  
  
   “操他的，跟它们斗，”我架起金属臂喊道，“跟它们斗到死！”  
  
    小船在海浪中碎裂。熟悉的甜腥包裹四周，血，一定是血。  
  
    谁在雨中哭喊，谁在雨里高歌，混乱不堪。  
  
   “求你，住手吧。”有谁在祈求，而我在海面沉浮。  
  
    我吐掉嘴里的水，又有新的灌进来，冷笑道：“这话我说了一千次，哪一次你住过手！你要是个能撑的，就和我打！”  
  
    一个浪头袭来，礁石在眼前碎裂。  
  
    我快速弯腰拾起其中一块，却忽然被扣住了腰，手折向身后。  
  
   “松手！”那个声音忽然响了起来，“听见没有，松手，你给我松手！”  
  
    我低吼一声，向后用肘关节回击。雷声很近，好像就在身旁炸裂。我们在礁石上死缠烂斗，翻滚，厮杀，浪花雪白的泡沫碾在身下，我始终握紧右拳，但他太了解我，轻松化解了每一个攻击，都侧身躲开，一群海鸟黑压压在上方天空盘旋。  
  
    我闭上眼。  
  
    雷雨中的圣地亚哥！  
  
    记忆的永恒。  
  
    _善良的。  
  
    一。  
  
    归乡。_  
  
    钟。  
  
    左手猛地沉下去。  
  
    我晃了几步，倒在地上安静下来，乱了节奏的呼吸渐渐平缓。金属臂的指示灯闪着红色的光，好极了，一针遥控的镇定剂注射，电力切断。有人在接近，不顾一地碎片，我翻身挣扎着向地毯那端挪动。“别担心，是我，”那个再熟悉不过的声音响起，“先别动，把右手松开好吗。”我停下按他说的做了，然后右手被轻轻托着，掰开，掌心握着的碎片被取走，一股暖流顺着指缝蔓延，血的味道。  
  
   “你怎么还没走？”我侧过头，恍惚着问他。  
  
    Steve犹豫了几秒，垂下脑袋：“等一下，给你包好伤就走。”  
  
    确保所有残渣都取出来之后，他给我清理好上药，缠绷带。我趁他忙活，偷偷扫了眼房间上下，整个灾难片现场，除了床，能拆能砸的没剩下多少。在我身边，床头灯奄奄一息，方才我握着的就是摔碎的几片灯管。床头板被拦腰折断，缩在墙角。  
  
   “还想来点镇定剂，”我在地毯上叹气，哼唧着抱怨。天渐渐要亮了，我不想它亮，“你怎么不多给我打点？”  
  
    Steve扶我坐起来，递来一杯水：“这个剂量就很合适，再多容易上瘾。你知道创伤和成瘾总是腻在一块的双胞胎，是吧？”他说话时，金属臂的指示灯已经变成蓝色，过不久就会恢复电力，变成绿色。  
  
    舌头发麻得厉害，我话也说不清了，可恨的唾液从嘴边往下滴：“只要能睡得着，谁他妈会在乎……上不上瘾，”我一遍遍重复，转过头躲开他的杯子，可悲地靠着金属臂叹气，“谁在乎，谁他妈在乎……”  
  
    他把杯子一扔，忽然哽咽道：“我在乎！我在乎，我在乎不行吗？我就他妈的在乎……”  
  
   “别扯了，”我揉揉眼拼命眨了两下，脑袋却昏昏沉沉，大着舌头说，“我这种人，你都知道了……你肯定后悔死了，巴不得扔下我赶紧走，你不是要走吗。”  
  
   “是你要我走的，”他终于生气道，“我怎么知道你刚才想要我留下？”  
  
   “那我怎么知道你刚才不想走？”我挣扎起来，拽起他的领子。  
  
   “我从来没说过我要走！”  
  
    他一用力，挣开我的手。  
  
   “但是你那么想的！”  
  
   “胡说，我压根没这么想过！”  
  
   “你就想！”  
  
    我们坐在地毯上背靠床沿，像两个小姑娘一样气红了脸斗嘴，为无意义的事纠缠起来没完没了，巴不得为了一颗玻璃钻石闹翻天才好。因为镇定剂，对，都是因为该死的那针镇定剂，我把头搭在他肩膀抱着他哭起来。他被我箍在胳膊里，左手捏着鼻梁，右手托着左臂，也开始哭，好半天才想起来要回抱着我，亲我的额头：“对不起，我哪里都不去，我不走。”  
  
    等哭够了，我放开他，自己拾起被子爬上床：好不容易来了一针，趁着药效没过，还能睡一会儿。Steve平静下来，拿纸巾擦干脸，又恢复平日冷静自持的样子。我背对他躺下，闭上眼，过了一会儿，慢慢地说：“Steve，不是你的错。我气的不是你。”  
  
    药效之下，我没想到还能这么清醒。  
  
   “你去上班吧，不想去就找Sam玩一玩，或者去看你的姑娘，”我的心紧缩起来，把脸埋进枕头，那里有他洗发水的味道，“我跟你保证过，想自杀的时候，在实施之前会告诉你。还有，手机我不关。”说完，把藏在枕头下的蝴蝶刀抽出来，向后扔在他旁边的地毯上。  
  
    我听得清，他的眼泪又来了。  
  
   “行了，别哭了！”我一掌拍在床垫上，对着枕头说，“都一百岁的大小伙子了，丢不丢人。”  
  
   “不丢人……再说，是谁规定了一百岁的小伙子不能哭的？”  
  
   “嗯……”我的眼皮好沉，一个哈欠从喉咙里冒出来，“不知道……我觉得是巴顿将军规定的。不过你都这么大了，他说不定就不来揍你了。好了，快上班去。”  
  
    Steve舒一口气，拾起小刀后又抬手抹了把脸，瓮声瓮气道：“你保证过，对不对？我出门的时候要照顾好自己。噢，自残之前你也得和我商量着来。”  
  
    嘴角的微笑摩擦着枕巾布料，语速渐渐慢了下来：“你忘记了，Jerk，会自杀的人一般不会自残……”  
  
    原来有了镇定剂，也会做梦。梦里Steve给我又盖了一层被，把一地残渣清走。梦里他没走，我却走了。我砸碎了抽屉，掏出机车钥匙，冲出了公寓。每次脾气控制不住时，我总会这样，第一时间冲出公寓，自己去住汽车旅馆，不想伤到他。他都这么大个子了，还总是忘记还手。  
  
    我想起在医院里跳起来的退伍军人留在墙上的拳头印迹，宣传板上的大字：冰冷的事实，军人自杀每天都在上演，有超过22%的军人会做出这样的选择。*  
  
    没有错。  
  
    大雨中疾驰，名为危险与快乐的两极之间产生巨大的电势差。我向西走，向西南走，一路通行无阻，雨水刺痛了眼，模糊视线，风在耳边呼啸，我的机车欢呼着加速开上278号洲际公路，风一般一路向南。蓝底盾形的高速路标志一个个甩在身后。  
  
    钟。呐喊。记忆的永恒。圣地亚哥。  
  
    沿着伊斯特河边，先路过纽约交通博物馆，哥伦比亚街和海滨区，再向南到478州际公路汇入的地方，接着是啤酒厂和家居装潢器材店——每次拆家后必经之所。向右拐弯，从第二十街到第六十二街，从那里向右，到达河边的植物园。  
  
    雷雨之中我看不见它们，但我闭着眼也知道它们在哪儿，我走过上千次。雨水重重地拍在脸上，手上，胸前，打得有点痒了，但还不痛。我加大油门，车把手有些滑。身上开始发冷。  
  
    车停在植物园，一步步到河边，隔着宽阔的上纽约湾眺望河中心矗立的自由女神像。我拼命地眨眼，金属臂嗡嗡作响，牙齿激动地打颤，模糊的视线中，我想看见她高举的火炬，想看见她头顶的光芒，脚下被打破的锁链，即使是徒劳。  
  
    河面响起来自过去的汽笛声。  
  
    我望着对岸，目光涣散，轻声诵念： _“渴望，生锈的，十七……”_ 脸上的雨水小溪般成股汇集在下颚，等不及的自由落体。  
  
    _“黎明，火炉，九，善良的。”_  
  
    我开始哭，女神像头顶慢慢浮现一道微光。  
  
    _“归乡，一，货车。”_  
  
    跪在河岸边的水里，我努力张望，却怎么也看不到她的脚下。只有一个朦胧模糊的轮廓。我翻来覆去地背触发词，用俄语，用法语，用英语，用意大利语。河里有船舶经过，去往纽约港，我低下头看着这片水汪，不知道掉下去的，谁是雨谁是泪。  
  
    **“士兵，你自由了。”**  
  
    眼前的光亮逐渐扩大。  
  
    雨停了，有谁站在我的身旁，指尖优雅地轻点我的肩膀，是Loki来了。他还是上次的装束，不过手里多了副权杖，蓝色的宝石发出神秘的光。他和我一样，浑身湿透，雨水从那可笑的犄角上，从煞有介事的头盔上往下落。  
  
     他几度欲言又止，这么一个辩论家，最后什么也没说，拿起权杖往河中心一指，宝石光影闪烁。天很快晴了，我看得清清楚楚：破碎的手铐、脚镣和锁链，静静地躺在女神像脚下，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
  
    那个瞬间，盾牌落地的脆响，再次萦绕不绝。  
  
   “中士，即使诸神也不能改变过去，”神祇竟席地而坐，手拄权杖，落魄，失意，浑身脏兮兮的，却无比接近一个真正的王，“我很欣赏你们这句俗语。命运多么神秘难测啊，连一只蝼蚁的一生，也充满了变数。”  
  
    我慢慢起身，发丝结成缕挂满水珠：“想不到，恶作剧之神也有施舍同情的一天。”  
  
    Loki笑了，露出一口獠牙：“多愁善感的确不是我的风格，中士，我们该谈点正事。比如，帮你取回一点记忆之类的事。看得出来，它们对你很重要。”  
  
   “不需要，”我转身离去，“我的记忆已经在恢复。如果有必要，我期待在现实中把你揍一顿。Loki，你视人命为儿戏，James Barnes永远不与你为伍。”  
  
    Loki仍端坐着，在无人之处也庄重地握着权杖，甚至没费心转头看我。那种高高在上的样子，有一瞬我甚至以为会从哪里冒出一个仆从给他送来茶点。  
  
   “可悲啊，”河面与邪神的眸中的流光交相辉映，“人类对记忆的机制一无所知。”他理了理披风消失不见，而我在梦里翻个身，继续睡了。  
  
    后来，梦里空荡荡的，连那声脆响也消失不见。  
  
    雨天本就微弱的光线被厚窗帘挡得严实，风却不甘心地透过纱窗一点点拍进来，夹带潮湿的味道。意识渐渐明朗，伴着些微眩晕起身环顾四周，房间显然被打扫过，地毯也很干净。我伸手在枕头下摸索，找到幸存的香水瓶和手稿。把它们连同日记本和一点现金，都放进抽屉里的背包。思索片刻，塞了几根能量棒后，把包藏回原处。  
  
    时间被拖慢了节拍，仍未从白昼离去。风、雨、昏暗的房间，缠着纱布的手，一切都在提示清早发生过什么。  
  
    街上人来人往，后来，我发现自己在雨中滴水行走，步履渐停在红灯亮起的马路中央。戴上卫衣帽，自动无视周围车辆催促的鸣笛，站在原地等待下个绿灯。  
  
    被雨水浸透的感觉并不糟，相反地，在水滴划过皮肤之际，能感到微妙的愉悦，甚至期待还在空中的雨是如何注定降落，透过衣物滋润填补这具被打碎的身躯的每个裂隙。无意识地按梦中的路线行走，不知不觉来到植物园，在河边坐下。女神像在雨中果然朦胧一片。向西南方望去，从纽约湾到纽约港，最后是同样朦胧的海峡大桥。四条长悬索悠悠垂挂，夜里桥灯连片，远远望去更美。  
  
    我靠在护栏边，思绪如水波起伏。相比逝去的七十年，当下的情形更像梦境。行人步履匆匆、车辆穿行，朝九晚五的生活，雨中的布鲁克林繁忙而安定。不是瓦坎达辽阔的草原和温顺的羊群，也没有罗马尼亚的安全屋，或是在高楼间逃命被什么人追赶，或在暗夜踉跄着被从冬眠中唤醒，开始新一轮猎杀。现在，只我独自一人站在河边，眺望永不静止的河水与美丽的纽约港。  
  
    但我怀念在咆哮突击队的时光，无所牵挂，一心瞄准目标做着正确的事。怀念队里每一个人，想要回到那时，就算子弹会擦过发梢，就算罐头难吃衣服梆硬，被虫蚁啃噬，彻夜不眠在地上浅睡，也有战友在身边，也有一夜星空指引。在被长官喊“士兵”时，内心仍然充满骄傲。那个曾经也会被称作是“英雄”的人，没有向战争屈服，即使受伤，也是破碎着前行着微笑。  
  
    一个人会渐渐习惯独自承担过去，挂口不提自以为释然，却在某个意外的时刻被触动之时，伤口开裂才发现一切也不过是自欺欺人。Hydra仍在盘踞在我的生命里未曾离开，每时每刻，我都在路过Pirece的办公室，路过执行过任务的地方。而其中某些地点尤其使人心碎。这一切使我无法面对史蒂夫湛蓝的双眼。  
  
    如果那个时候不贪心就好了，安安静静地待着，一切就都是从前模样。还能假装自己一切都好，向着更好的方向前行，不是非得现在就离开。  
  
    我边用力拍栏杆，边沿着河边漫步。再没有回去的意义了，搬走已成定局，只是比预想中来得更快。Steve当然不会开口，他太礼貌了，不知道该怎么把人赶出门，甚至连拒绝姑娘们调情的语气都小心翼翼。Natasha是不错的朋友，她大概能帮我找份活，至少除去生活必要开支，每月还能省下些钱还给Steve——房租、水电，反复换家具的钱，如果还有剩余，连伙食费也可以算上。看心理医生的费用是大款项，应该要等十几年之后。我不奢望他的原谅，赎罪和原谅也本该是两回事。  
  
    要是早上状态没那么糟，注意力再集中一些，应当把背包带上的。然后回到2014年之后四处漂泊的状态，寻找下一处安全屋，在各处流浪。  
  
    我忽然有些同情那位邪神。Thor怎么会不直接与Steve交涉，反而派他弟弟来找我？拙劣的谎言。他只是什么事都喜欢打着哥哥的名义，无论好坏，都赖给他。他有多绝望才会找上我，法力甚至只能支撑他在梦中，在家园被毁后强撑着架子谈判。如果他说，他会让我知道Steve扔下盾牌的那刻在想什么，知道Steve怎么看我，我是否会动摇。  
  
    回想Steve讲述过的Asgard人的家园，壮美富饶，殿宇金璧辉煌，仙流瀑布在边界落下，远观就像在银河中闪耀的孤岛，而现在那座岛在九界的大背景中熄灭了。他说，Buck，也许我们就在一座蓝色的孤岛上。Steve还说，Asgard曾是金色的。而这话来源于Thor——这位雷神也是金色的，Steve对这位神内心总充满敬畏。我随口道：“你也是。”Steve皱眉不解。  
  
   “你也是金色，美丽的金发俏女郎。”我倒在地毯上笑。  
  
    而这些细小的回忆，稍纵即逝的、琐碎又无聊的时光，值得以任何代价被换回。将尽日落，右手的伤已愈合，我粗暴地将纱布揭下，揉成一团扔进河里。在河边徘徊，望着远处的海峡大桥，想的全是怎么在悬索上死去。如果能被那些精美的悬索刺穿，想必也不会感到痛楚。Peggy离开的时候，我没有为她哀悼。相反，去墓地看望她时，感到无比嫉妒和歆羡。  
  
    我掏出手机打给Steve，他立刻就接了。忽然间，我不知道应该说些什么。于是闭上嘴，单纯想听听他的声音。  
  
   “外面在下雨。”他说。听上去有些担忧，大概回到公寓却发现我不在。  
  
   “今天交通状况不太好，所以早下班了。”  
  
    我坐在河边小道上，感到被想说的话远远抛在了后面，追赶不及。他还在说些什么，平静地语气中只有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
  
   “Steve，”我眨眨眼，稳了稳呼吸，雨水立刻模糊了视线，“我以前没觉得，海峡大桥真他妈好看。”我不知道自己在说什么。  
  
    电话那头静了半分钟，然后听见Steve深吸一口气，慢慢地说：“你想自杀，想从那上面跳下去，对吗？”这句话格外令人安心，单刀直入，没有多余的试探和犹豫。  
  
   “是啊，伙计。”我低头看着手心的伤口，现在已是许多褐色的细线，开始发痒。  
  
   “和我说说，”他似乎也坐了下来，我听见他拿出马克杯，“不想说的话，聊你周围的景物也行。”于是我顿了一下，先讲女神像，然后是植物园没开花的玫瑰，南边的海峡大桥，永不静止的河水。我说得很慢，有时忘记说到哪里，有时同一句话说两次。但他听得仔细，并且一次也没打断我。  
  
    说完之后，我感到心情好了一些。似乎一部分的自己，已经从桥上跳了下去。  
  
    Steve喝了点水，语气平静地开始聊上班时的事。那些学员崽子们如何趁着下雨天在教室上理论课时打盹，教官们如何出考题，学员们又如何调皮，如何在考试中犯傻闹出许多笑话。又聊到学院食堂精致的菜品，说着说着，我们都觉得有点低血糖。  
  
   “我想吃海鲜粥了，Buck。”他饿得语气中甚至带了点委屈，“你能回来做吗？”  
  
    他话音刚落，我的肚子不争气地叫了一声。况且被雨淋了半天，身上已经有些冷了。天色渐晚，远处海峡大桥夜灯初上，晚风吹拂，身边的路灯吱呀着挣扎了一番，也亮起来。  
  
   “Bucky，拜托？”  
   “……好。”我听见我的胃替我做了决定。  
  
   “回来吧，食材都准备好了。”他轻声道。  
  
     抬头看去，雨似乎停了。夜风很凉，我的手开始发抖。  
  
    一年前，为了保护我的消化系统，Steve常做清淡的海鲜粥给我吃。但厨艺不精，后来变成我做。再后来，我的消化系统运作好了，就开始叫各种外卖。Steve最擅长处理米，他泡的米总是更香。我负责烫西兰花，剥虾，切花蟹和姜丝，把蟹用油煎过再放进粥里煮。停火时，只在自己的半锅粥里放大把葱花。  
  
    总是他先提出邀请，看我愿不愿帮忙。兴致一来我便冷漠地从他身后经过，故意撞到他的肩，然后端起那盘蟹，案板，和大厨的架子。他喜欢我这样，有点凶又有点霸道，尽管他从没说过。  
  
    然后吃饭时自觉地把粥里的姜丝、虾肉和蟹都挑到他碗里。这并非由于什么惯性，我告诉自己。本来胃不好，也消化不下。而且，带着海鲜味的粥也很美味。不知为何，阴天尤其如此。  
  
    我对于怎么回的公寓这事印象模糊，等再回过神，就已经滴着水站在了门口。我低头站在那儿，不想弄湿起居室或卧室的地毯。Steve递过来浴巾，温声劝我先洗个热水澡。等走进去后发现，浴缸里热水已放满了。我忍着眼泪，任其被水流带走。  
  
    洗完后，Steve递过来一杯姜茶。  
  
    我们坐了一会儿，觉得更饿了，于是我放下马克杯试着开口：“海鲜粥？”  
  
    Steve温柔地笑了：“对，海鲜粥。”

 

    于是我们各自在流理台一端，开始准备晚餐。今天的虾和花蟹都很新鲜，我一面切，轻松地用刀背拍散蟹钳，感到低落之中的愉悦。练刀工此类小事，对集中注意力也有帮助。刀刃继续滑动或下切的感觉熟悉而陌生，亲切而疏离，想得投入正走神时，Steve递过来零食，我看着那根能量棒，又想到清晨，心忽然沉下去。

   “饿了吧，要不先吃一点？”

    他走过来，在距我六尺时停下，向上张开手掌，稍微低下头。他显然也饿，已经打开一份用另一只手拿着吃了起来。夜晚起居室的灯光打在他天鹅般的脖颈上，光洁的脸，还有因嘴里塞了零食而稍稍鼓动的双颊，发亮的睫毛，于另一侧投下忧郁的阴影。一阵温暖的、微弱的电流通过了这种奇妙的氛围所构成的闭合回路。我看着他，没有动作，这忽然又出现的、过于柔软的情感，使人措手不及，也太不符合朋友的身份。眼前这个在灯光下性感迷人的把自己塞成花栗鼠的小混蛋，连同隐秘的、未知的可能，在这个瞬间足以使我暗自惊讶，也令人后知后觉自己究竟错过了什么，不是已失去的七十年的时光，而是至少，在这个时代错过了什么对未来的美好的自由的希冀。如果没有横亘在我们之间的一切，事情会不同吗？

    换个问法，排除别的因素，如果我还能有那份感情，这其中会有多少关于爱恋。我们认识了一个世纪之久，但在不经意的某刻，他却像初次进入我的生命的过客，陌生地散发着优雅的气息。

    我不动声色地观察着他，抑制住逃跑的冲动，最终慢慢接过来，直视他的眼睛，张嘴用牙猛地扯开包装——挑衅。今天第一次，Steve忽然间歪过头笑了，眼里闪烁着什么，又走开继续淘他的米，一次又一次，很精细的样子。空气里有熟悉的沐浴露的味道。嘴叼着能量棒，把虾剥好，也煎过花蟹之后，同平日一样坐在流理台上，心虚地吃着零食，等锅里的水滚开。

    最终我们做足了一整锅海鲜粥，煮粥的同时Steve做了两盘肉汁饼。拿起汤匙的一刻，我不由自主地盛起一大勺虾肉放到Steve碗里，动作熟练得一气呵成。接着，Steve和我盯着那块虾，一秒，两秒，然后他俯下身迅速吃掉了它，抬头坏笑道：“You’re welcome, Punk. ”

    我眯起眼，一分钟后，Steve失去了他碗里所有成块的蟹肉。桌面一片狼藉。

   “你看起来，真的很喜欢阴天喝海鲜粥。”Steve笑道，眼里一派温柔。

   “阴天，和下雨天的气息很对……”我慢慢向窗外望去，避开他的一侧，外面果然又开始下雨了，“很好，让人感觉很安全，至少和晴天比起来是的。”

   “至于海鲜粥，”我垂下眼，“这是我们路过各家餐馆时侦查过的，最成功的一道菜。”

    完美的晚餐。我们在剩余的沉默中喝光了所有的粥，连盘里的肉汁饼也没剩下，除了紧绷神经等待注定躲不掉的话题的部分，一切都很完美。也曾有过一瞬失神，觉得自己在约哪个姑娘吃饭，只是饭后我们不是去影院或是舞厅，而是公寓楼里的健身房，今晚被我们预定。

    回来后，Steve先去冲澡，再轮到我。等我也换好衣服出来时，Steve已经在沙发前坐下，语调从未有过的柔和：“Bucky。”

    我的心沉下去，下意识缩起肩膀后退，知道他要做什么。Steve自顾自忙着，眉头经典地皱起，随手打开一瓶姜汁汽水。我耸耸肩，走到他旁边也坐下。即便我犯了错，他也绝不允许我跪，老经验了。

    呼吸断在半空中，Steve大口喝着汽水，过了半天，下了什么决心似的开口道：“Buck？”我一愣，神经质地避开他，眼神飘向地毯：“怎么了？”

   “你别担心，我没有生气。但我需要知道一件事，”Steve低沉的嗓音扩散开，脸色淡然，“今天早上，我碰你的时候，你在经历闪回对吗？”

    没有后退的余地了。我顿了一下，闭着眼深吸一口气，像自己跳上案板的鱼：“是。”但是声音轻而模糊，我怕他听不清，又提高一点声音重复道：“是的。”

    我们有一会儿没说话。谁都不敢。

   “对不起，我不该这么做。”他认真地说，脸上满是懊悔和难过。

    他放下汽水，眼睛不经意间渐渐红了一圈，眼神犹豫地看过来，忽然结巴了：“那，那么，我有话对你说。你……我，我能靠一下你吗？”整整半分钟，在终于理解他在说什么后，我惊讶地注视着他。我该走吗，还是继续坐着？我不明白，即便是此时的自己，也仍被人需要的状况。

    我默默地叹气，困惑又不解，但Steve的语气莫名让人的心揪成一团，再不同意，他大概就哭了。于是我在坐垫上盘起腿侧过身面对他，从后面按着他的头把他拉进怀里，让他靠在我右肩上。Steve顺着我的动作靠过来，乖得像某种大型犬，身体放松一动不动，连手臂还垂在身体两侧，只有两手隐忍地握拳。

   “你个傻子，”我一边蹭他的头发，听着他的呼吸和心跳频率，半是无奈地轻声道，“你想抱就抱着吧，我又不是玻璃做的，碰一下不要紧。”他浑身僵了一下，然后慢慢伸出双手，试探着放到我的后背，过了一会儿再慢慢收紧。而这令人出奇地感到安全，明白过来，原来这也正是自己极需要的。

    最后，Steve的呼吸渐渐不再凌乱，他也终于准备面对现实似的。我意识到，也许不只是我读过了漫长的一日。Steve把头埋在我脖颈间，呼吸又重又热，喉结上下动了几次，他抬起头，目光笔直地落进我的眼睛，轻声道：“我相信你。”

    世界上，再没有哪个词汇能形容此刻我的心情。一股酥麻的震颤自尾椎而上，向全身流淌开，在皮肤下燃起热度，在胸腔内灼烧。有什么喧嚣着叫嚷着从胸口破出，不顾会立刻灌进的呼啸冷风。

   “Steve，”我的声音模糊在喉咙里，像极了下雨天的潮湿，“你不知道。”

   “不知道什么？”他依然没移开视线。

   “所有的事。”

    我想了想，觉得释然了些：“如果说我曾怀疑过，不想承认事实。那么现在我告诉你，我不值得这些。至于那些个早上，至于被侵犯的事，我一个字都不想提。但是……”我的喉咙忽然被堵住，没办法继续，一阵热度涌上眼眶，Steve始终无言地拍我的背，耐心等着。我深呼吸，鼓起勇气道：“但是，我的确是要打算告诉你的，我已经在准备了……”

    Steve的指尖擦过我的眼角，留下余温，他的语气还很轻柔：“是回顾的初稿，对吗？你要给我念的那个。”我不住地点头，眼睛牢牢盯着他的领口。

   “你愿意告诉我，这就行了，”他的睫毛一下下刷走泪水，湿润地闪光，“我很知足。”

    Steve忽然又说：“告诉你，我也很喜欢阴天，喜欢海鲜粥。因为是你做的。”

   “那是因为我做得好吃。”我翻了个白眼，一阵热度却涌上眼眶。

    他笑了：“是啊，你总是做得比我好……”

    Steve的呼吸不稳，他的手在抖，他浑身都在抖，他张大了嘴，而鼻子一定又酸又麻，“在我们重新喜欢上晴天之前，我想要你知道，无论如何，你永远是我生命中最重要的人。我不擅长聊天，不会表达感情，但如果你想，我愿意随时提供确认。我永远不会离开你，我们之间什么都不会改变，至少我这样希望。Buck，拜托，我不会抛弃你，所以也请你也不要抛弃我，好吗？”

    我忽然想起了餐前的能量棒，想起了卡萨布兰卡，终于理解了最后为何他们分开。

   “你走吧，美国队长不该和大多数人的意愿对着干，”我听见自己这样说，眼睛发烫，喉咙堵塞，可哪里都没有眼泪聚集，“站在少数这边，太自私了，算得上哪门子正义。”

    我狠了狠心，无视了他继续道：“未来的事总可以补救的，你应当回到复仇者联盟，你是他们重新凝聚的希望。站在我这边，什么就都完了。别想有什么特赦令，这辈子都不可能的，你要偷摸着生活，要靠Tony在国务卿那儿周旋赚来的不成文的协议度日。说真的，我都不知道这一切意义何在。Steve，我不是火车本不该撞死的那一个无辜之人，我本该让你杀了我。”

    Steve见我说完了，于是轻拍着我的背，等我平静下来，一字一句道：“正义不会为通过牺牲少数人的权利来实现多数人的幸福这种事辩护。”他的语气严厉又真诚：“他们为什么要你来承担罪责？掉下火车和被捕与否难道是你能选择的吗，被洗脑也是，只是那个人恰巧是你，而这是个随机事件罢了。因为Zola本就有这个实验计划。你看，人们总对解释这种概率问题乐此不疲，通过找到一个对他们而言看似合理解释来苛责经历者，来逃避可怕事故的经历者当初也会是自己的可能。而没有人，真正到了那个境地还会和自己想象中一样坚强。你已经做得够好了。”

   “善和正当，本该是一回事。你看，你在假设我得从正义和你中间选一个。但替你说话、救朋友于危难之间，难道不正是正义要求我做的吗？如果因为多数暴政而不敢站出来说出真相，连自己的朋友都不敢帮，还算得上哪门子美国队长呢；如果连正义也要用效用论去论断，去单纯用后果衡量，又算得上哪门子正义呢？”

    他满足地叹息，重新靠回我的肩膀：“你的确不值得这一切。因为你值得更好。如果我要为此付出代价，那就这样吧。总不过，我们可以一起流浪。”

    Steve的话是我从未了解的维度，我一时无法处理这些信息，无言以对，只好搪塞道：“总之，没人说得过你就对了。”Steve趴在我肩上坏笑，忽然又认真地问道：“别走，行吗？我一时半会找不到人说话，挺怕的。我很难过，在你身上发生了这样的事。这的确会带来痛苦，但不是还有我吗，就试着别让它们定义你。你随时能和我说说看，如果你愿意。我不会为此改变对你的看法，或是妄自断定你的性取向。” 

    我看着他，轻声问道：“那你对我是什么看法呢？”

    Steve笑了，好像就等这句话似的：“你永远，是我生命中最重要的人。你一个，比他们所有人加起来都重要。”

    哗啦一声，窗外雨声忽然大了起来，公寓就在瀑布脚下似的。玻璃上聚集着一道道水流，组成的图案时时流动变幻，如同某种魔法构成的屏障。  
  
    紧绷了一天的身心，终于垮了下来。  
  
    越真切的话，在说出口的当下，听起来总不太真切。Steve握着我的被自己割伤的手，沿着那些细小的已愈合的伤口，用拇指轻轻描过，试图让皮肤下的伤痛也愈合。比起早上，这时疼痛的信号才真切地形成，无视了我曾引以为傲的阈值。我不讨厌Steve的碰触，只要还在安全范围。最重要的是，他的碰触温暖干净，满怀真诚与关切。可用被其他人的手碰过的，被侵犯过的身体去贴近他，又是另一回事了，那令人从生理上便感到恶心，感到愧疚。  
  
    我默默地把手抽回来，搭在沙发沿上。  
  
   “还疼吗？”Steve一面问着，恍恍惚惚地抬起头。  
  
    我摇摇头，因离开他掌心的温暖感到瞬时的失落：“不疼，那点伤早好了。”忽然，我想到什么，一个猜测堵住了胸口。我直起身，猛地向前把Steve堵在沙发一角，生硬地低吼：“把手举起来。”Steve盯着我，吓了一跳，像在评估什么，但半分钟后仍对我点了点头，把手举平，摊放在沙发背上。他不安地望着我，但掩饰地很好，看上去仍十分镇定。  
  
    下一秒，我伸手抱住他的脑袋，Steve的眼睛在我两手间受惊地睁大，变为透明的晃动着的深蓝，他的皮肤很暖，脸的一侧贴到冷硬的金属时瑟缩了一下。“Buck？”他有点害怕了，心跳加快。我闭起眼不理会他，双手轻按他的头骨，往下，眉骨，颧骨，抚过两颊，那里现在开始发烫。然后是下颚，颈动脉，肩胛骨与锁骨，Steve紧张地保持平稳的呼吸。贴着衣服再往下用力按压，两侧的肋骨，一根，两根，Steve忽然闷哼了一声，挣扎起来。我睁开眼，刚好他的脸红着，视线转开，落在沙发另一侧去了。  
   “还有别的地方吗？”我俯视着他问道，腿仍分开跨在他腰侧，他的牛仔裤包裹的腿在下面不安地挪动。Steve没底气地摇了摇头，好像做错事被戳穿的小孩。但他忽然想明白过来，所有的惊慌瞬时散去，那双眼睛忽然蒙上忧伤：“Bucky，不是你。今早你没有打伤我。”  
  
    瀑布声横亘在我们之间，轻易淹没彼此的呼吸。最初的惊讶过后，是愤怒席卷而来。我把右手放上面，隔着衣物与血肉，掌心轻轻地贴在他右侧受伤的那根肋骨上：“是谁？”Steve笑着摇摇头，伸手握住我的手腕：“没有谁，我自己不小心，训学员时伤的。”不动声色地看着他，淡淡道：“你撒谎。”Steve笑不出来了，头靠在我胸前，好半天，才发出温暖的叹息：“好吧，是Sam，如果你真的想知道。”  
  
   “为什么？”我叫了起来，Sam竟然会下手揍Steve，这让我深感意外。  
  
    过了半天，Steve才支吾起来，嘴唇蹭过我胸前的薄衫：“因为我做错了事。Sam说，要是再犯类似的错误，就单手拎着我从三十层楼顶扔下去，不从空中接的。”我笑死了，放下心揉着他软软的金发，虽不知他俩发生了什么，也感慨道：“啊，Steve，你算是把Sam惹毛了。不过，你打算跟他较真的话我可要笑话你了。”Steve似乎心里轻快了些，半是虚弱地笑笑，半是放心地叹气：“不管怎样，Sam还是拿我当朋友的。”  
  
   “自信点，”我用胳膊拢住他的背，“你可是世界上最固执最难缠最烦人的朋友了。”Steve佯怒道：“那我得揍你一顿才好，至少得够得上这个名号才行。”说完，自己拿头来撞我的金属臂，害我笑了好一阵。  
  
   “唉，”我垂下头，又把手贴到Steve那里，轻声道，“Sam下手有点重了。”Steve眼圈似乎更红了，也不答话，只是默默地握我的手。  
  
    我们又待了一会儿，不知不觉将近午夜。  
  
   “我有点困了，Steve。”我准备松开他。  
  
   “你不会走了，对不对？”Steve握着我的肩，立刻追问道，他挑这个时候问，多少有些狡猾。不过考虑到我们曾意外地被分开过，所以也并非不能理解。  
  
   “我不知道，Steve，”我努力集中意识，在额前散落的碎发间找到他的眼睛，“有时候，我会不由自主。但我会试试看。”  
  
    忽然，Steve想抬头说句什么，但起身动作幅度过大，我还跨跪在他的腰两侧，他的胯直接贴过来，顶在我两腿之间。我们同时僵住，被过于丰富的信息量充斥着，不能动作，而Steve几乎又要哮喘发作了，几乎。“对不起，我不是故意……”他慌了半秒，好像Sam就要把他扔下去了。在我还发愣时，Steve立刻恢复了镇静，退开让我自己垮在沙发上，浑身没了力气。我的目光呆滞地跟着他的胯，看他迅速拉开距离。Steve站在沙发前，低头认真地望着我轻声道：“你还好吗？”  
  
    我该如何回答呢，我还好吗。这是个误会，我有点慌，但没有发生闪回。有更令人烦恼的事发生了。Steve的蓝眼睛在我空洞的表情中探寻着，忧虑，后悔，不安。我试图在其中发现厌恶或鄙夷的线索，但失败了。他的目光过于纯粹，过于透明，脆弱地展露着，一览无余，却比任何人的目光都性感到摄人心魄，令人为之动容。他喜欢的那位姑娘，不知是哪位幸运的人。渐渐地，迟钝的感官开始恢复正常，胸口的疼痛也愈发尖锐而清晰，只得徒劳地拉过他的手，在他手中深深地呼吸，靠热度与味道寻回些许安全感，心跳逐渐恢复正常。  
  
    某些回忆的片段在脑海中一闪而过，带着色情的意味。  
  
   “没事，”在脸变得发烫之前，我听见自己放开Steve的手，轻声说，“没事，我只是有些困了。”  
  
    我们互相道了晚安，同往常无二。Steve深深地望着我，在我的门边倚着：“有事就发短信叫我。”他看上去疲惫而无力。各自进了房间，门将我们分隔的刹那，两个人同时感到了解脱。  
  
    于是，第四天清晨，我学会了独自在房间里自慰。而做这件事时再让Steve陪着的想法不知怎地，忽然变得古怪而不可接受。这和已经向他供认被侵犯一事却并无关系，从Steve得知此事后的态度来看，在他的陪伴下自慰本该变得更容易才对，毕竟最主要的部分都已说开，许多事也逐渐明朗，他能从更客观的立场去分析和应对我的反应，事情会向着更好的方向发展。  
  
    但其他事也不知不觉在变化着，终于到了无法被忽视的地步。说起来，Steve这个人奇怪地很，对谁好表面上总看不出来，走到哪里都带着一身疏离感，不喜狎昵，也不爱跟人亲近。但关心别人总是适时而恰到好处，一旦朋友遇到困难，他总第一个冲上前，比谁都上心上力地帮忙。可人的天性总是自私的，接受别人的帮助和关心时，越是来自熟悉的人，越不知珍惜宝贵。有时要过很久，我才会明白Steve在选择同我一起被捕的那刻，内心经历了怎样的抉择。这一切，都使他更令人敬佩，令人感激。但除此之外，还有另外的不能说的东西也逐渐在内心一隅生长。在逐渐康复，日复一日恢复人性的过程中，因为Steve的味道，我再没用过别的沐浴露。  
  
    面对这样的他，开口请求变得不再容易。  
  
    作为朋友，在他真心帮忙时利用他的善良，好用来满足自己的私心。如果真这样做了，选择屈服于不知名欲望和情感，又怎能坦然继续若无其事地活着，让他为我做的一切变得一文不值。我想起那个早上，在Steve靠近时，把他用力拖过来，结果他压在我身上不知所措；想起另一个清晨，我请求他让我释放，他那时空白的表情；想起更多的黎明之前，我渴求地喘息着望着他，害他有了反应。  
  
    其实，该道歉说“对不起”的是我，该请求原谅的也是这个我。在意识到之前，我已经做错了事，让他替我承担着本不该由朋友承担的病痛和心理的重负。但一丝委屈还是自心底蔓延开，如杯底的沉淀在加热后开始溶解，一点点进入早已没剩多少溶质的，名为情感的溶液。可是，该道歉的真的是我吗？  
  
    我躲在棉被下，喘息也像叹息。重获隐私，如同重燃了人性的一处火苗，成为与黑暗的无生命体的区分。那些情感，过于柔软到可笑的思绪，在房间里飘散，顺着自慰的动作不断飘散在空中，青烟般盘旋上升。目之所及，都隐约发光。终于天亮了，在期待的那个时刻到来，在指间释放喷薄的前一刻，我死死咬住了被角。  
  
    有那么多事，总是本该如此。  
  
    而生活还在继续，作为康复过程的一个小插曲，它并没能让我的医生纵容我停滞不前。经过我允许后，Steve将第三天清晨发生的事原原本本告诉了Ariel，他还没来得及说更多，Ariel便镇定地制止了他：“Cap，我信得过你的为人，也理解这纯属无心之过。但因为你的轻率，Barnes的康复也许会不如之前的进展顺利。Barnes曾被强奸的经历，正是他在生理上过度唤醒的原因。由于曾被胁迫，在生理上经历闪回时‘浑身僵住’是有可能的。”  
  
    电话这端，Steve安静了几秒，又礼貌而真诚地回道：“谢谢您，医生。以后我会注意的。”Ariel叹着气，似乎知道Steve在想什么似的，语气不再像之前那般严厉：“Cap，别怪他过了这么久才让你知道，这不是轻易能说出口的事。我是他的医生，有些事我必须要了解，但出于保密原则我不能告诉任何人，除非他同意。Cap，请多陪在他身边，做个好的倾听者。别辜负他的信任，你知道这意味着什么。”  
  
    Steve揉着眉头，脱力地坐在沙发上，哑声道：“我永远不会那么做。”  
  
    Ariel终于松了口气似的，安慰他道：“我想，我大概能理解，Cap。等明天Barnes来了，我会和他继续讨论治疗进展的问题。现在，请调整好心态，不能再增加病人的负担，反倒让他照顾你的情绪了。”  
  
   “明白。”Steve下意识挺直了背。  
  
    在此刻，我想，也许留下并不如想象中的困难。

    次日，当敲开治疗室的门时，窗纱正半遮阳光，柔和的光线洒在桌面，Ariel坐在桌前泡茶，满室洋甘菊的清香。我坐下接过茶，嬉皮笑脸同医生道早安，还是四天前的James Barnes。Ariel瞪了我一眼，收回未说出口的训斥和担忧。

    我们重新修订了回顾方案，当讨论倾听对象是否变更时，Ariel表示尊重我的意愿和决定，她提出几个方案，例如改为先在谈话治疗时倾诉，或独处时进行，但她认为最好的选择仍是我和Steve能坚持下去。

   “坦白说，Cap是很不错的朋友。”Ariel呷口茶，她冷静而温暖的声音随着我的茶汤流入食道，热度在胸口散开，“看得出来，他很喜欢你。”

    突然的转折，我几乎没反应过来。Ariel话里的意思，当然不止如此。我们长期努力建立起的稳固的治疗关系和一定的默契，就是为了能让我们理解对方话语中特别指明的含义。我迟钝地意识到，Ariel所说的喜欢，指的是在经历这一切之后，无论曾经是怎样的黑暗和荆棘，都能始终坦然接受改变过后的对方，喜欢的分量不会因见到丑陋的伤痕而减少分毫。那个我，是从前的，现在的，每一个我。医生修长白皙的指尖挑起茶袋里几瓣玫瑰，加到茶里又继续问道：“你自己觉得呢？”

    楼下隐隐约约传来吵闹声，我捧着茶，猜想这是单纯的聊天还是认知测试，最后决定实话实话：“或许吧。”想到Steve前日一番剖白，眼睛不由得湿润起来。 

   “非常好，”Ariel点头给出了肯定，双手在桌面交叠，“看起来你有意识地在学习感受。”楼下接着又是一阵轻声的欢呼，我眨眨眼立刻警惕起来，而Ariel也不悦地皱眉，偏着头想了想，恍然大悟道：“噢，今天我同事带的一个强暴治疗小组毕业了。”Ariel起身要关窗，我摇摇头表示并不介意。

    我们在治疗室喝茶，意外地开始默默地分享她们康复的喜悦。楼下的门忽然被撞开，几个女孩跑出来，抱在门口大哭大笑。听到她们互相祝福彼此，高喊道：“祝健康！祝幸福！祝最美的爱情和性高潮！”似乎后面还有互赠礼物的环节，伴随着医生的轻声呵斥和不时出现的惊呼和笑骂。

   “Hey，”Ariel在为我续杯时轻声道，“Barnes，你笑了。”

    她平淡地无视了我坚决的否认。 

    在我们一同望向窗外，眼前充满欢声笑语的景象显得格外意味深长。洋甘菊的香气，姑娘们，窗纱，健康与幸福，性高潮。医院内的枫树下的小道，铺满了红叶。 

    看到姑娘们结伴走出医院时，Ariel若有所思道：“只是为再核对信息一次，Barnes，请问你目前的情感状态如何？”老天，情感状态！21世纪的人说起话来也太文绉绉了。我尽量憋着不笑。

   “老样子，还是空白。”

    Ariel严肃认真地翻开工作笔记，在我的那页用笔划去一栏：“那么，我们就不必考虑你同你的伴侣进行回顾的方案了。”

   “伴侣，”我反复回味这个词，终于忍不住了，“用不着这么郑重，你可以直接问我有没有女朋友。”Ariel抬起头，感到有些被冒犯似的，挑起一边眉毛：“一般来说，我不对来访者的性取向做任何假设。所以……Barnes，你有女朋友吗？”

    即便知道这是新世纪，如此职业化的态度仍然令人惊叹。

   “没有。”

    Ariel点点头，金发随动作在耳边散落：“那么，从用语方面看，你应该至少不是同性恋。不过你介意告诉我你具体的取向吗？只是出于治疗上的考量。”她看出我的犹豫，于是补充道：“当然，如果你仍在探索这方面，不清楚的话也不必回答。”忽然之间，记忆深处有一处漆黑的角落亮了一瞬，接着便暗了下去。

   “我会……”一种奇怪的忧伤攫住了我，蝴蝶在胃中飞舞，“我会考虑这个。”

   “那么，”Ariel提笔在笔记本上写写画画，语气平淡道，“回顾的部分，你的倾诉对象不变，还是Steve，是吗？”洋甘菊的香气充溢肺间，带来些许安慰，我颤抖着闭上眼：“是。”

   “很好，”Ariel合上笔记本，抬头直视着我，目光依然柔和冷静，却多了几分威严，她终于打算进入正题，略微紧张地在桌面合上双手，“Barnes，现在你能和我说说，你前天清晨经历的那次闪回。”

    我们谈了很久。这天治疗结束后，我立刻如释重负地向门口走去，没来得及多想，便头脑发蒙地靠在早站在那儿等我的Steve身上。Ariel对Steve说了些什么，我听不清。但我实在累了，一心只想休息。在这几分钟，Steve只是轻轻地揽住我，一向有力的手掌搭在我的肩上，只有热度透过面料传来，却没有什么重量。等我再缓过神，已经被Steve扶到车上。

   “医院里面人多，我们不能久留。”Steve解释道，见我回过神，正打算给我拉过安全带的手从我前方飞快缩了回去，他仔细留神周围的人群，一面打开车里的暖气，“累的话，就在这儿睡一会。”

    我摆摆手，系好安全带。

   “走吧，路上睡也一样。”

    Steve一怔，不知想到了什么，头向左侧偏过去躲着我开始眨眼睛。车里渐渐暖和起来，Steve启动车子从医院离开。我们一路都很安静，和往常一样，治疗后的短暂期间总是放松又疲倦。我闭目休息，装作浅眠的样子。路经某处时，Steve不安地在车座上挪动，加大了些油门。偷偷睁眼去看，车子两侧尽是波光粼粼——海峡大桥。车流穿行中，我想握住他的手，最终只是再次安静地闭上眼。

    当晚，我们本该讨论第二次回顾。可Steve面对素描本独自默默焦虑的模样，却让我想起另一件重要的事。

   “和我说说Asgard。”在床上翻过身面对着Steve，看他犹豫着放下笔。

   “我试着和Thor进行通讯，但都被干扰了。”Steve的目光越过空缺的床头板，落在墙壁上虚无的一点，“Thor……我们联络不上了。”

   “什么时候开始的？”我挥着金属臂，有些着急地坐起来。

   “三天前，”Steve咬紧下唇，不自觉地转动手中的铅笔，“按理时间不算长，我们一周通常确认两次航程状况。但我期间几次试着和他通讯，他一次也没有应答。最后一次通讯在一周前，那时Thor告诉我，他们将在圣诞节之后不久抵达地球附近。他那天很高兴，因为他说Loki最近‘出奇地安静和贴心’，甚至都没嘲讽他一句半句，反而帮着分担了船上许多事务。”

   “Steve，”我觉得是时候了，便看着他道，“你觉得，Asgard人真的需要我们的物资援助吗？还是说，他们想要的其实远不止这些。”

    Steve惊讶地睁大了眼，微怒道：“我了解Thor，他绝不会那么做。”

   “你说他们在圣诞之后抵达，这也是Thor的片面之词。NASA还没能发现他们，说明他们不是一支庞大的舰队，但我们仍无法确定他们的位置，抵达时间和真实意图。既然Thor当初就是通过虫洞赶回了Asgard，救下族人。那么他们为什么不能找到虫洞前往其他更适合联络和救援的星球呢？”

   “诸神黄昏摧毁了一切，Bucky，他们别无选择。”

   “这并不是充分的理由，”我摇摇头，为Steve对Thor纯粹的信任感到担忧，“我们不能拿整个地球去冒险，特别在知情的状况下，尤其不能。Thor也许心地还好，可是他现在已经不是王子，而是真正的Asgard的王。他所代表的不只是他自己。况且，你怎么知道他们无处可去呢？”

   “因为Bruce和他们在一起，”Steve立刻解释道，“Bruce，他经过一段星际旅行后能够掌控自己了，可以选择合适的形态，在大部分时间都让Hulk安静待一边儿了。他用Thor的设备同我联络过几次，说Asgard人的确需要援助，我相信他。”

   “Steve，”我愣愣地问道，“Bruce又是谁？”

    有一瞬，Steve眼中的光熄灭了，但随即又充满希望地亮了起来：“他是一位科学家，一位令人尊敬的朋友。等他回来，你也许想要认识他。他人真的很好。”

    我差点忘记，Steve在这个世纪结交了许多朋友。在他的讲述中，他们可以上天入地，各有各的能力。相较之下，我的金属臂简直逊爆了，连我最奇特的经历和遭遇都算不上特别。但Steve想要把我介绍给他们，的确我的出乎意料。

   “那些以后再说，”我抬起手打断他，眼下有更要紧的事需要我们弄清楚，“现在，NASA看不到他们，而你又联络不上Thor，我们需要一双眼睛，我们更需要及时的信息。”

    Steve低头思索着，笔尾抵着清早刚刮过的下巴，只是安静思考的神情就如此令人分心。

   “你说得对，”Steve站起身，向远离床的方向踱步，“我们得做好准备，不论他们打算怎么做。等NASA探测到就为时已晚，到时各国免不了又是一场纷争，我们一定要赶在他们前面。”

   “那么，我们需要的人在哪呢？”我把问题抛给了Steve，无疑他即便辞去美国队长一职，依然拥有可观的人脉，有许多忠实可靠、才能出众的朋友。只要他冲向前去，便一定有追随者并肩战斗，至少我会。

    正在思考时，一阵听似悠闲的敲门声传来，伴随着玻璃碰撞与低沉磁性的女声：“男孩们，猜猜看我给你们带了什么？”

    Natasha Romanoff。

 

——————

TBC.


End file.
